Could it be love?
by silvertiger12
Summary: Lily hates the sight of James. She's glad to be away from him for the summer, and is looking forward to spending the summer with her best friends. But what happens when her friends parents invite James to spend the summer with them? Could it be love?
1. Chapter 1

**Could it be love?**

_**Chapter One**_

_**The beginning **_

"What the --!" I stared in horror at my best friend's mother.

"I said that James Potter is going to be staying the summer with you" Magnolia looked surprised. It was rare for her daughter's best-friend Lily Evans to be anything but polite.

"What do you mean _with_ us!"

"What I mean is that James Potter, is going to be staying in the same house, eating the same food, and hanging out with you, for the rest of the summer." Magnolia stated this slowly as if I were five.

Let me explain. My friend Ellie's parents were -besides being filthy rich- going away to Italy, and Ellie had invited me to spend the summer with her at their summer house...correction; summer Mansion. I was looking forward to enjoying a fun summer catching some waves/rays (there's a lake right by the house), hanging out with my friends, and just generally having a great time! It certainly beat going with my parents, to visit our relatives. All of which delighted in torturing me with the same questions they had asked last year: "Is there a special boy?" accompanied by a wink and a knowing look, "Have you lost weight?" along with a full-body inspection, "Are you eating enough?" accompanied by another full-body inspection, etc, etc. I was glad to have escaped all that. At least until I heard the news that James Potter was going to be spending the summer in the same house as me. I now wasn't so sure about how great this summer was going to be.

Just then my friend Ellie walked in. Taking one look at my face she exclaimed "Oh no. You've told her haven't you."

"Told her what?" Magnolia asked.

"Told her that Potter is going to be spending the summer with us. I warned you not to tell her until we were there. Now she'll never go!"

"Really.. I think you're over reacting. James is a perfectly nice, young, gentleman! Plus, he's bringing a couple of his own friends, so it's not like you're going to have to entertain him!" Magnolia sounded as if we're being un-reasonable. Believe me, we weren't!

"Potter is bringing friends! Potter is bringing friends? I'm not going to survive this! At the end of the summer, all that'll be left of me is a lock of hair!" I collapsed on the sofa with a groan.

See, Potter and his friends are the biggest prats ever. They call themselves the "Marauders" (I mean really, have you heard of a stupider name?), and delight in making my life miserable. The Marauders are famous for their jokes and pranks, almost all of which have been targeted at me. Ever since in Third Year I turned down Potter when he asked me out, they've made it their life's mission to prank me. And still Potter has the nerve to keep asking me out! Unfortunately the rest of the world is not under the impression the Marauders are prats, bullies, and show-offs. In fact, Potter and his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew are the most popular boys in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They constantly have a group of giggling girls following them wherever they go. I'll admit that Potter, Black, and Lupin are rather good-looking –Pettigrew's only popular because the rest of the Marauders are popular-, but why doesn't anyone else but me see through them!

After much reassuring from Ellie, that Potter was in no way going to ruin -or enter- our summer, her mother and father summoned us for the Rules-of-the-House.

"Rule # 1 Don't maim, ruin, or graffiti the house. We don't mind_ minor_ changes, but no tearing down the house." Ellie's father gave us a mock-stern look. "Rule # 2 If you have a party, there better be no empty beer bottles when we come back. Everything has to be cleaned up. Rule # 3 Apply sunscreen when you leave the house! It's very easy to get skin-cancer!"

Ellie and I rolled our eyes at each other.

"Rule # 4 You have to have at least two meals, outings, or an hour in the company of James." I groaned.

"I'm serious, you have to check in with James. He's a good boy. Just try doing something with him. Plus I need you to look out for each other. Rule # 5 Be responsible. And Rule #6 Have fun!" Ellie and I cheered.

"Oh yes; Do not think we've forgotten the no-boyfriend rule! We've already talked to James, and he has promised us, that he will make sure that nothing inappropriate goes on between you and any boys that you invite to sleep over!"

Ellie and I exchanged a look of exasperated disbelief. I knew we were thinking the same outraged thoughts: _Potter was going to be __**monitoring**__ us? Now way was that going to happen._

An hour later Ellie and I were on our own. We ate a quick lunch, double-checked to make sure we didn't forget anything, and took a port-key (I told you Ellie's parents were rich) to Ellie's summerhouse. My first reaction was amazement. The house is HUGE! It's painted white, with a wrap-around porch, four stories, and ivy growing up its walls. In back is the swimming pool and hot tub inserted into the deck (the hot-tub not the swimming pool, I mean). Next to the house is a lake with a little beach area and dock. There are woods a couple yards from the swimming pool, and Ellie told me that there are some great hiking trails there. The rest of the house is surrounded by short, manicured looking, green grass.

"Come on! What are you waiting for!" Ellie yelled and started running up the front steps. I raced to catch up with her.

The inside is nicely, but simply done, with bright yellows, lime-greens, and purples. It's quite a shock actually.

"You and I can share a room, or we can have separate rooms. I thought you'd prefer sharing so I put another bed in my room."

"Sounds great!"

Ellie's room is also HUGE! It's three times the size of my -quite large- living room at home. It's done in a grape-fruit/coral color, has a huge bathroom, closet and a few posters covered the walls. Ellie loves posters and pins them at her regular home, at her dorm-room in Hogwarts, anywhere else she can get away with it. This room had a couple posters of U2 (Ellie and my favorite band), Hugh Grant, Alan Rickman and various other stars and bands. She also had a picture of her dog, which was staying with a friend for the summer.

"Like it?"

"Love it!"

We went down to the kitchen and I immediately spotted Potter sitting at the table. He was busy stuffing his face with a sandwich twice the size of his head, so he only waved a few fingers at us, before going back to eating his sandwich. I gave him a glare that he didn't see. Ellie gave me a nudge.

"Like something to drink?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, whadya have?" I walked to the refrigerator and opened the door. While Ellie's family is a pureblooded wizarding family, they're very open minded about muggles and often use muggle artifacts such as refrigerators, TV, etc.

"Lily, while you're at it, would you mind getting me some lemonade? I'm parched." Potter asked.

"Yes I would mind! Get your own lemonade!" I snapped.

"Whooaa! No need to get angry! All I asked was if you could pour me some lemonade. Is that a crime, Lily?"

"Yes it is! And since when do you call me "Lily"? I was under the--"

"Hey calm down, both of you!" Ellie cut in. "We've just gotten here and already you two are fighting! Can we please try and get along this summer?"

Yeah right... Get along with James Potter? Impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"**I've changed"**

By the end of the day, I was in love with Windy Meadows –that was, Ellie told me, the name of her house-. We had spent all day, exploring the house, and the land around it. Ellie showed me the trail she had discovered years ago, that led down to a water hole fed by the same spring that fed the lake. It was beautiful and felt very private –Ellie told me that she thinks only she knows of it-. The spot had large rocks perfect for sunbathing, and a couple of weeping willows dangled their long branches into the water. We spent about three hours swimming down there, and then headed up to the house, feeling _very _hungry.

"What would feel absolutely fantastic right about now, is a hot bubble bath, and then dinner." I said.

"Mmmm. That does sound nice! How about we make that into a plan!"

By then we had reached the house.

"C'mon, I'll show you where the towels are. And then you can take a bath." Ellie said.

"Okay! You gonna take one after me?"

"Yep."

The bathtub was just like the prefect bathtub at Hogwarts. It was big, and had tons of different bubbles spewing out of faucets. I have never been a quick bather, but today I spent extra long in the bathtub. _It's okay_, I thought to myself, _I mean sure, the guy I absolutely hate, is spending the summer in the same house as I am. But all I have to do is ignore him. And it's not like I actually have to spend that much time with him. _

_Except for the two dinners a week_, doubting, scheming, Evil Me said_, and do you really think that ignoring him is going to work? What have you been trying to do for the last three years? And while we're at it, what is Potter doing here at all? Doesn't he have family and friends of his own to go to? _As upset as I had been about being in the vicinity of Potter, I'd forgotten to ask _why_ he was here.

_That's enough. _the rational part of my brain Good Me said_, first of all, we didn't ignore him for the total three years. We did try and get back at him a couple of times. Not that it ever worked but… And who knows why he's here? Maybe he was in desperate need of a place to stay for the summer? _

I ended my brains discussion by reaching for my fluffy towel, and stepping out of the bath. I wrapped the towel around me and started brushing my long red hair. I always brush and put up my hair before getting dressed. Otherwise my wet hair drips down onto my dry clothes. I quickly braided it, and then opened the door and walked into the room Ellie and I were sharing. I looked around and saw Ellie reading a book on her bed.

"How was your bath?" Ellie asked me.

"Great! Those bathtubs are as fancy as the prefects, ones!"

"Now you know why I wasn't so impressed by the prefect bathtubs! I know it's bad, but what about take-out Chinese for dinner? I'm way too tired to cook, or to eat out."

I laughed, "Finally we don't have annoying parents to look over our shoulders and recite just how many fats, calories, and sugar is in it!"

"I'm going to go take a nice, long, bubbly bath. You can order if you want. And help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. I couldn't wait, so I had a snack."

"Sounds good. I'm starving!" I headed toward my still unpacked bags. I pulled out a pair of slightly worn jeans, a pair of underwear, a bra, and a soft blue shirt. I started to get dressed.

"And, Lily, would you please try not to fight with James?"

"I'm not promising anything! Please don't forget, that James, not me, is the one whose head is bigger than an elephant. Why's he here anyway? Doesn't he have his own friends and family to spend the summer with?"

"Yeah, but his parents are old friends of the families, and they're away on a "Re-instating our wedding vows" cruise. I dunno why they need to re-instate their vows… They've been married for like, twenty years or something. Anyway, since his parents are going away alone, and my parents are going away alone, and my parents worry about me staying alone…. He was invited to spend the summer with us."

"I knew your parents were friends with the Potters –after all, most pure-blooded families know each other-, but I didn't know they were "old friends of the families". Why didn't you tell me? Do you associate a lot?" I asked.

"First of all, I didn't know you didn't know, about them being family friends. Second, it's not like we "associate" with them that much. I mean my parents do, during the school year but… The only times I've associated with James are when we're both at parties, where we're the only ones under forty, and we hang out. And Third of all, just because James is a little misguided, doesn't mean his family is. They're actually quite nice. And I've never pretended to hate James" Ellie said defensively.

I have a… er –slight reputation for having a temper. Okay, a bit more than slight.

What Ellie had said about not hating James was true.

My friends were split into groups: The ones who hated the Marauders, the ones that didn't hate them, and the ones who thought the Marauders were the absolute, hottest things on earth.

Not that I'm saying that they aren't. I do realize they are good-looking, but I mean, come on! They're gits! I'm also not saying that I have so many friends I have to categorize them. I'm not extremely popular, but I do have a fair amount of friends.

"I'm not mad!" I grinned at her.

"Good" Ellie said with obvious relief. She grabbed her towel and headed into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

By now fully dressed, I decided to head downstairs and get something to eat.

When I got to the kitchen I poured myself I glass of iced-tea and made myself some crackers topped with jelly and cheese (as gross as that might sound; it's delicious!). I picked up my plate, and opened the French-Windows, onto the back deck.

I found Potter sitting and –you guessed it- eating something. I don't actually know what, seeing as I was doing my best to ignore him. He was making that task awfully difficult, though.

"Have you had a good day?" He asked me as I was sitting down on one of the plush outdoor seats next to him.

"Yeah. It was good." I was trying my best to be civil.

"What did you do?"

"Oh we, explored the house, took a walk in the woods, went swimming. It was fun."

"Good."

After a couple minutes of silence, except for the sounds of me eating my crackers, he turned to me, gazing at me with his dark brown eyes. "You're not even going to try and make this work, are you?"

"Make what work? There's nothing to work?"

"I mean, you're not even going to ask me how my day was, or at least be civil."

"Civil! I am being civil! I answered you didn't I! I didn't _totally_ ignore you!"

"I was just hoping for a little more civility. Maybe even a conversation. Apparently that was too much to ask."

"Since when have you been "Mr. Civil"! Where was Mr. Civil, when you asked me out for two straight years in a row, while at the same time pulling off thousands of pranks, all of which were targeted at me! Where was Mr. Civil then, huh!"

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I was immature! I apologize! I've changed. At least I'm trying to change" he added as an afterthought. "I just want you to give me a chance. I swear, if you just get to know me, you might actually like me. And if you do get to know me and still don't like me… Well, then I'll give up. Stop asking you out."

I looked away from the intense look in his eyes, and watched the sun set.

"Does this mean you'll go out with me?" Potter asked hopefully.

I gave a sigh of frustration, picked up my plate and went back inside. Would he ever learn!

* * *

Hope you like it! Please review!

Rachel


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! **

**I would really like your opinion: Do you think I should draw out the story longer, or should I try and wrap it up sooner? If I wrapped it up sooner, there'd still be at least another three chapters more. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Rachel**

**Chapter Three**

The next day I woke up feeling rather grumpy. I'd had a horrible night sleep, not because the bed was uncomfortable, or the fact that Ellie talks in her sleep, but because for some reason what Potter said kept going through my mind. _Had_ he changed? Was I the only person who didn't see it? What must Potter think of me either always getting in fights with him, or ignoring him? And why did I even care what Potter thought of me? I concluded that it must be the fact that Potter was actually serious for a change, rather than goofing off, that made me think of him so much. It still didn't change the fact that he was a git.

Ellie must have sensed my bad mood, for as we were brushing our teeth before breakfast, she suggested told me that this house had the best banisters for sliding on. Sliding down banisters _always_ puts me in a good mood.

A few minutes later, I positioned myself on the top of the banister, grinned at Ellie, who grinned back, and then let myself slide down. The banister was wide, and smooth, and I slid down fast. I half screamed to Ellie (who was riding on the banister opposite me) "When does the banister end? At the landing? Or does it go all the way down?" She yelled back. "It goes all the way down!". As we reached the end of the stairway I let out a whoop, prepared to go vaulting off into space, trying to land on my feet, but ending up more on my butt. Instead, as I vaulted off into space, I landed in a pair of strong arms, and looked into a pair of surprised eyes. Potters eyes to be exact.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" he smirked. I glared at him.

"Let me down."

"Whatever you say. Let me just remind you though, that _I_ wasn't the one who threw herself at me."

"Don't blame her" another familiar male voice cut in "Sooner or later, all girls end up in the arms of James Potter."

"Sod off Black." That was Ellie who had been watching the whole thing in amusement. What good was she when I needed her? All she could say was "Sod off Black"?

"Yep. It's true. I'm a chick magnet." James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black grinned at each other.

"You may be a chick magnet. But you're nothing compared to the great Padfoot." Another grin was exchanged between Potter and Black. What is with those guys?

"Excuse me for interrupting your male egos, but would you please let me down!" I said angrily. Potter gently set me down. I re-arranged my clothes, which had gotten kind of rumpled, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Thank you. Next time though, you had better set me down right away, or I'm going to hex you all the way to Africa, Potter."

"Thanks for the warning." Potter laughed. "I would like to ask though, do you have anything against my name?"

"Didn't I just say your name?"

"Well, you said my _last_ name, but my actual name is James. And since we're sharing a house for the summer, don't you think it'd be easier to be on a first-name basis?"

"Fine. If you're always going to be making such a big deal about it, I'll call you James."

"I never thought I'd see the day, where Lily actually consented to acknowledge that James exists." Black –I mean, Sirius said in a stage whisper to Ellie. "What's next? Is James going to propose, and Lily says yes?" I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"So I was thinking-"

"Uh-oh. Better call the doctor." James glared at Ellie.

"I said, before being so rudely interrupted, that I was thinking that we should have one of our dinners together tonight or tomorrow night."

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"Yes. And besides, we need to go into town and stock up on food anyway, so we can get some ingredients to make a nice dinner."

"And this way, we'll be free to do whatever we want on the weekend." Sirius winked at James.

"I don't even want to know, what you two do on the weekends." Ellie said disgustedly.

It was a couple weeks later and we were all sitting around the kitchen table eating cereal. We (Ellie and I) had managed to avoid James and Sirius during that time. We had swam, read crappy romance novels, met with friends, and had just generally had a relaxing few weeks, without having to associate with our housemates. Yes, I know. House Mate**_s_**. Sirius had –rather rudely- invited himself to stay with us. On the bright side, it meant they were able to entertain themselves. We had of course, spent our obligatory time with them, but never more than necessary.

"Good idea. Let's have the dinner tonight. Why don't we go into town in about an hour."

"Aren't you a bossy little thing." Sirius said to Ellie.

"Yep, I am." In the small amounts of time during the week when we (Ellie and I) had been together with James and Sirius, Sirius and Ellie had been doing what was, shockingly close to flirting. They had a bunch of little mock tiffs at each other, always ending up with them both mock pouting. Getting quite annoying actually. I was going to have to double check to make sure Ellie didn't have a crush on Sirius. I had asked her if she did on the day he moved in with us, and she had said "no". But… If she did….. I'd be in trouble. For that matter, Ellie would be in trouble. Imagine having a crush on Sirius! Imagine dating Sirius! It'd be horrid. I shuddered just thinking of it.

"Are you okay?" James, seeing me shudder, asked me.

"Yeah. So it's a plan then. We'll meet in an hour, to take the bus into town." Yesterday Ellie and I had discovered there was a bus system going into town. We were set on trying it out.

"Why do we have to take the bus? There's this modern invention called the car. It's a lot faster, and doesn't involve walking to and from the bus stop. There's also this thing called apparating. It comes in handy on days like today." Sirius whined.

"Quit whining. You could use the exercise." Ellie told Sirius.

"Hey! I'll have you know, that I exercise all the time! I swim tons, and on occasion I lift weights!" Sirius protested.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll put you to the test on the way home. You can carry the shopping bags."

"No fair!"

"C'mon you two. Let's start getting ready." I cut in.

An hour later 

We got on the bus, and it took us into town. Dellilia was actually more of a village than a town. But it did have a few good stores and restaurants. We had already staked out our favorite restaurant called Marty's. It was a southern cooking restaurant that had the best pancakes in the world. There was also a good Chinese/Japanese restaurant named Kerei, which means beautiful in Japanese. This town, while inhabiting some muggles, also had a large quantity of wizarding folk. When we got into town, we headed straight to the Blue Dolphin café. Just before leaving we had gotten a call from some friends, saying they were going to drop by. We had just sat down when a guy with blue eyes and sandy colored hair, a girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, appeared with a "CRACK". They looked around quickly and spotting us, started heading over to where we were sitting. Surprisingly no muggles noticed the loud sound.

"Whadya do? Put a un-noticing spell on yourselves?" I asked Maya as I hugged her.

"That's exactly what we did. Or actually Remus did. I've never quite gotten the hang of that spell." Remus and Maya were siblings. They had a rather good relationship; they almost never fought. Which was a pretty grand achievement if you asked me. It was more than I could achieve with my sister Petunia anyway…. Petunia and me were…. How should I say it? Less than friends.

While not wildly popular, I was friends with a bunch of people at Hogwarts. My closest friends however were Ellie, Maya, and Cassie.

"So. How's it going sharing a house?" Remus asked his blue eyes looking significantly at James and then at me.

"As well as can possibly be expected." Ellie answered. "But you have no idea what it's like sharing a house with those two."

"Hey!" James and I protested at the same time.

"We haven't been all _that_ bad." I said.

"And we don't fight all _that_ much." James added.

"Actually, about not knowing what it's like to share a house with them… We were actually wondering if…" Remus hesitated.

"We were wondering if we could spend a couple of days with you. Or maybe a couple of weeks." Maya cut in impatiently.

"See, our parents haven't exactly been getting along too well…. There's a lot of tension at home." Remus said this in a quiet voice.

"That'd be great! The more the merrier I always say!" Sirius clapped Remus on the back.

"Um. Shouldn't you be asking Ellie, the owner of the house?" Maya asked. Every looked at Ellie.

"Of course you can come! As long as you and Lily are here, why don't we invite Cassie?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Maya exclaimed. "Oh wait. I just remembered. Her friend is visiting isn't he? Her particularly good looking friend." Maya added thoughtfully.

"Yes, I do believe her friend is staying with her. Her particularly good looking friend." I said with a small smile.

"Who's staying with Cassie?" asked Sirius's confused voice.

"Jon. Remember him? We met him over Christmas last year."

"Oh yeah. He was that bloke that ended up snogging Snape's sister for a bet…" Sirius said thoughtfully. "Personally, I wouldn't snog Snape's sister for a million galleons…."

"Hello! Would you like to order anything?" the cheerful voice of the waitress said cutting off any other conversation going in that direction (a fact which I was glad of).

"Yeah. Lily'd like a glass of peach lemonade, Maya'd like some sweetened ice tea, Ellie'd like a iced decaff coffee –believe me, that girl does not need anymore caffeine-"

"Hey!" Ellie protested.

"Sirius would like a beer, Remus would like a iced latte, and I would like a Carmel, chocolate, mint, fudge, sorbet, ice-cream. Got all of that?"

The waitress looked up from where she was writing super fast, and nodded. "I'll be with your orders in a minute!" and then rushed off to help another customer.

"Is Peter going to come?" I asked Remus. Remus was the only Marauder that I could stand. I actually found him quite nice, and enjoyed talking to him. Like me, Remus was a prefect.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him in a while. I do know he was going on some sort of vacation with his mother. To Romania maybe? Sorta a strange place to go if you ask me. What'll probably happen is he'll drop in and be insulted that we didn't personally hound him down from wherever he was and plead that he come back with us."

I laughed. "That does sound like something Peter would do."

As we sipped our drinks –or in James' case, swallowed whole a carton of ice cream, we discussed sleeping and living arrangements.

"I think my bedroom has space enough for Maya and Cassie to sleep in." Ellie said.

"If it doesn't, or even if it does and we decide we want to, the walls connecting my bedroom to the bedroom next door can be opened up making it a bigger room."

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed.

"And we can do the same to the room next to James and Sirius." At our amazed looks Ellie explained. "Every once in a while there'll be a family reunion and the house was designed to accommodate all our relatives. It also comes in handy for having parties, etc."

"Hey! That's a great idea! We should throw a party!" Sirius said in sudden inspiration. "I'll bet we could get everybody over second year in Griffindoor, tons of people from Hufflepuff, a few people from Ravenclaw, no people from Slytherin, my friends that go to Durmstrong, and all the teens from a hundred mile range! It'd be an awesome party!"

"You know what Sirius? As tempting as that sounds, I don't think that's a great idea. Sorry. I hate to disappoint you.." Ellie patted Sirius on the arm.

"Please? What if it was a smaller party? I promise to help clean up?"

"We'll see. But I'm not promising anything!" Ellie warned when Sirius made a triumphant face. Sirius hastily made a properly meek expression.

"That's better!" Ellie laughed.

I was seriously –no pun intended-, going to have to make sure she didn't have a crush on him.

**Special thanks to all reviewers! It means a lot to me!**

**Also, how many of you have finished the Sixth Harry Potter book? I did, and it was soo sad! But in case you haven't read it yet, I won't tell any more. I really liked it though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long. I'm not a fast writer… **

**Thanks to all the reviewers! You rock! If you haven't reviewed, would you please review? Even if you just said "Nice story" it'd be greatly appreciated. **

"Crack". I jumped. Even though I've known about the wizarding world for six years now, the sound of someone apparating still makes me jump. I glared at Sirius, Maya, Remus, and James who were all laughing at me and then turned to greet Cassie and Jon who had just appeared.

"Hi! I'm soo glad you're here!" I said excitedly as I hugged Cassie. Another pair of arms hugging Cassie along with an excited scream, alerted me of Ellie's presence.

"Omgd! I can't believe you're actually here! We're going to have so much fun!" that was Ellie.

"I know! Isn't it great!" Cassie exclaimed. "Hi Maya! How are you?" she said untangling herself from Ellie and me. "Do you remember Jon? You've met him before." Cassie said with an impish grin at both Maya and me.

Me because I'd had a huge crush on Jon the year before, and Maya because when we invited Cassie to stay the rest of the summer, Maya had not-so-subtly asked if Jon would like to come.

Like Cassie, Jon had dark brown hair that was slightly ruffled from apparating. He had a great sense of humor, and an easy smile. Unlike Cassie, Jon -while quiet- wasn't shy.

As I looked at him, I expected to feel the familiar flutter in my stomach that always happened when I was within a mile of Jon. Instead, I felt nothing. Not even the hint of fluttering. Maya on the other hand, looked like she was experiencing more than "flutterings". Even though she showed no outward appearance of nervousness, after being such good friends, I could tell she had fallen for Jon; hard.

"Where're the guys?" asked Cassie.

"They were on the porch." I answered.

"Why don't we go find them?" suggested Ellie. "Then I can give you the official tour of the house."

"Actually, I can't stay." Jon said apologetically. "I'm meeting some friends that I haven't seen in ages for lunch. But could you give me the "official house tour" later?"

"I might be busy, but I'm sure Maya would be happy to give you the tour." Maya shot Ellie a dark look.

"That'd be great!" Jon said with a smile at Maya. "I have to go now. Do you want me to pick up anything? I'm meeting my friends at Diagon Alley, so it'd be really easy to stop by and do some shopping."

"Some chocolate would be nice!" Ellie said brightening.

Cassie, Maya and I noticed the warning signs, and Cassie and I quickly steered a protesting Ellie towards the house, while Maya told Jon to get the Orange and Raspberry chocolate.

Ellie is dangerous around anything to do with chocolate. If you don't get her out of a "chocolate situation" fast, she'll go crazy.

There was another loud "Crack" and Jon disapparated. Maya hurried to catch up with Ellie, Cassie and me.

"I didn't know Jon could apparate. When'd he pass the test?" Ellie asked Cassie.

"A couple of months ago. I'm envious of Remus. How come he gets to apparate when he's only sixteen like the rest of us?"

For some reason, Remus had gotten "special permission" to apparate at the beginning of the school year at Hogwarts. When we all had interrogated him further, he simply said he was granted "special permission". I knew it couldn't be because he was a prefect, because I was a prefect also and I got no "special permission". I was determined to find out how he got it.

"Okay peoples. Time to start making dinner! And no-" Sirius said shooting us a look. "we are not going to get tricked into making dinner again like last time."

Ellie and I cracked up. We had our communal dinner last night, except that Ellie, Maya, and I tricked the guys into cooking dinner by themselves with the help of a handy spell called "bindtagerlo". I

t had been very funny watching James, Sirius, and Remus struggle with having to cook dinner while we drank lemonade on the porch. For some reason, Sirius, James and Remus had decided that the dinner did not count, that we would have to help with dinner for _another_ night.

"Actually, technically you didn't make dinner. Technically you made… Burnt mush." Maya laughed.

"Only the Marauders would be able to take pasta and have the end result being a green, burnt, mush that faintly resembles the food they eat on planet Mars." Ellie put in.

"Yeah, yeah. You would know wouldn't you? Having been born, and brought up on Mars, I mean. And I bet you couldn't do any better." Sirius muttered.

"We'll see. And FYI I'm not from Mars, I'm from Pluto! Can't you ever get it right?" Ellie said with a teasing grin. "And I bet, the only reason that this dinner doesn't turn out worse than last night's is because we saved it. Face it: You have absolutely no cooking talents. You couldn't do any better if your life depended on it."

"It sounds like we have a bet going on here." Cassie turned to the rest of us. "What do you all want to bet."

"You had better bet on me. Actually, you have to bet on me. Because my bet involves _us_." Ellie said.

"How's this. You bet on her, I'll hex you into oblivion. You bet on me, I promise not to hex you for a week." Cassie, Maya and I looked between Sirius and Ellie.

"I have an idea. Why don't you tell your bets in secret to me?" Cassie suggested. Maya and I whispered our bets into her ear.

"No fair!" Sirius protested.

"It certainly is fair. Come on, we have a bet to settle." Ellie said with a grin.

We walked into the kitchen to find James and Remus surrounded by cookbooks stacked a foot high.

"Okay. We've finally settled on what to make. We've decided to go for something different. We have rigatoni; we have challah for our bread, some weird cheesy balls, and for dessert tiramisu. Oh yeah. And in case of emergency we have some mac-and-cheese."

"You do not seriously expect us to make all of that!" I asked in disbelief.

"And what exactly is challah anyway?" asked Maya.

"It's bread made by the Jewish people, that's eaten on their Sabbath. It's really good!" answered Sirius. We all looked at him surprised. How in the world did he know that? In truth, I was a little surprised that Maya didn't know, Cassie was Jewish, and we had eaten challah at her house before.

"What? You think that just because I goof around all day, I don't know anything?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Sirius, that's exactly what we think." James answered.

"For your information, my cousin Andromeda married a Jewish guy. I spent a summer with them, and…" he shrugged. "I actually managed to learn something."

"We're getting a little side-tracked here peoples." I said.

"You're right. Let's get started. Okay, the main dish shouldn't be that hard, Sirius's made challah before, and the tiramisu and cheese balls shouldn't be that hard either."

"I hate to be ignorant, but what's tiramisu?" Maya asked.

"It's a milky, cakey, dessert. It's also really good!" James said with a grin. "People these days! They hardly know a cow from a sheep!"

**A little while later**

"James! James!" I screamed hysterically "It's on fire! Help!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it!" James said as he hurried to turn off the stove while at the same time lifting the pot I was supposed to be stirring from the stove, maneuvering it over above everybody's heads and then dousing it in water.

He and I had been paired to work together along with Remus.

We were working on the main dish, and preparing one of the tiramisu sauces, while Maya and Cassie were working on the cheese balls and another part of the tiramisu, and Sirius and Ellie were working on the challah plus the other part of the tiramisu.

Needless to say, it was a bit hectic around here. Ellie's house had a huge kitchen but it still could not contain all of us, so we had decided on shifts. James, Remus and I were cooking first, and then we would switch with the others.

"How's it going over there Remus!" I called out.

"Do you call having absolutely no clue of what you're doing, "good"? If so, then I'm doing good!"

"What is with you two? Can't you go five minutes without burning anything?" asked James

"Two of the smartest people in Hogwarts can't even manage to cook dinner." James sighed dramatically.

"I'll have you know, Mister James Potter" I put on a haughty voice "that I am doing perfectly well."

"Yes Miss Lily. I see that you are. I just have one question. Is that sauce _supposed_ to be as thick as porridge?"

"Damn damn damn!" I yelled quickly stirring the pot. I heard a similar yell coming from outside.

"I'm going to go check on the others. Who knows what they're doing without us watching us." Remus hurried outside shaking his head.

I let out another string of curses as I saw that the water still hadn't boiled. The recipe clearly said that you had to get the pasta by the time the sauce is set. Why wasn't anything going right!

"Lily" James came up behind me. "Calm down. It's not the end of the world. I promise you, the water will be boiled by the time the sauce is set. And I also promise you, that I will do whatever I can to make sure Sirius doesn't win the bet."

Seeing my puzzled look he clarified. "As much as Sirius is my best friend, he has absolutely no cooking abilities. I didn't bet on him. Although, if you didn't tell him that, I would be rather grateful." James came up closer behind me, and placing his hand over mine, started stirring.

"If you keep stirring the way you were before, nothing will happen. You need to stir like _this_."

"Since when did you become Mr. Cooking? You did a pretty good job of botching up dinner last night." I said laughing and trying to ignore the slight shiver that happened when he placed his other hand on my waist and whispered into my ear.

"Don't tell anyone, but I found this spell to make you better at cooking in one of the spell books upstairs."

As I felt that fluttering again, I thought _It must be the heat. Sometimes people shiver when it's hot._

Evil Me cut in unwelcomingly _You never shiver when it's hot. And it wasn't that hot until James came so close to you._

_Stop stop stop!_ I quickly shut that thought away in the tiny box in my mind that I throw away all unwanted thoughts, and locked it, flinging away the key. Or at least attempted to fling away the key. Unfortunately just as the key was about to hit the ground Evil Me caught it. _I think you're falling for James! _Evil Me said triumphantly

_That's ridiculous! Why in the world would I like a self centered bastard?_ Good Me heroically defended me.

_He may be a bastard, but he's certainly a hot bastard._ I refused to even acknowledge this comment by the rebellious side of my brain.

"I'm going to go check on everyone. Will you make sure nothing burns? Thanks." I pulled away from James and rushed out the back door, leaving a confused guy in my wake. I found Ellie, Sirius, and Maya sitting on the covered hot tub while Remus and Cassie sat on the porch steps.

"There you escaped to Remus!" I called out. "Were you planning on joining us in the kitchen any time soon?"

Remus grinned. "I was planning on joining you. Eventually. It's really all Sirius' fault you know. He's the one that insisted that I stay and have a drink." Remus gestured lazily with the wine glass he was holding. I plopped down beside Cassie, and took a sip from her glass which was resting on the porch beside her.

"Mmm. That's good. What is it?"

"It's a wine that some friends of my family make. They give us a couple bottles of this stuff every year." Cassie answered. She grabbed the cup back from me and sipped some. After a few moments of contented silence Maya asked. "Do you think we should worry about James being in there all alone?"

"Probably." Sirius answered, not moving.

"Hey! It's your turn to cook anyway."

"All in favor for giving this cooking idea up and ordering in a pizza say "aye"!" Sirius said.

"Aye!" the rest of us answered.

"James is going to reject the idea but…" Sirius stood up. "I'll go try and convince him." He went inside followed by Remus and Cassie.

Once the Sirius and Remus had left, Ellie turned to me.

"You know how I said that I didn't like Sirius?" She said nervously. "Well… I might.. Just a little." After seeing Maya and me give her a look she said. "Okay. Maybe more than a little."

"Oh my god! I cannot believe you like Sirius!" Maya burst out laughing.

Ellie looked apprehensively at me. I could tell she was ready for an angry outburst.

Instead I grinned and said. "He is rather handsome." I had known this was coming. And while I was a little upset about it, I suppose there could be worse people to like. Plus, Sirius wasn't actually that bad a guy. "And he is kinda nice. If you like the pranky, goofy, type."

Ellie looked relieved. "Just because I like him doesn't mean that you have to like him. In fact you can hate him."

"Nope. I don't hate him." It was the semi truth. As long as I didn't think about all the things he had done to me, how hard he had tried to ruin my life, and focused on the present, and how Ellie liked him, I was fine.

"Thank you!" Ellie turned to hug me, and then Maya. Remus and Sirius came out the door. Cassie came out a second later.

"He's not happy about it," Sirius reported "but he says he's "damn tired of cooking", so… What's it going to be peoples? Cheese pizza with pepperoni? Plain cheese? Personally I like pineapple on my pizza but Remus here hates it."

Remus shuddered. "It's nasty. How in the world can you like it?"

"I'm a vegetarian. So no pepperoni for me." Ellie said.

"Me too. Well, I'm an almost vegetarian." I quickly added after seeing Ellie's face.

"Maybe no one's told you, but being a vegetarian means eating no meat. And you, eat cows hoofs, therefore you're not a true vegetarian."

"Ewww. You eat cow's hoofs?" Sirius said incredulously to me.

"Yes she does. And so do you! Gelatin, which is in marshmallows and Jell-O, are made out of cow's hoofs." Cassie explained.

"That's a gross thought." Remus commented. "I mean, eating cow's hoofs! It makes me want to become vegetarian…. Almost."

"Okay. So I do eat marshmallows. And Jell-O, and gummy worms. And I do live by the phrase "Ignorance is bliss". But otherwise I'm a very good vegetarian!" I said. Ellie snorted. This was a very old argument. It was said so many times I had it memorized.

"Do you know how bad the meat industry is?" Ellie asked.

"Yep, I do."

"And would you like it if some smarter-than-us species came and started slaughtering us? Plus the fact that pigs are incredibly intelligent anyway…"

"I know. What can I say? I'm just not a Saint like you."

"You are hopeless. But eventually I'll turn you around." Ellie said with disgusted sigh. The disgust was semi real, but I knew she wasn't mad at me. There would have had to be something seriously wrong for us not to have this argument. It was tradition.

"Okay. So how about one vegetable pizza with pineapple, one pepperoni, and one plain cheese." Sirius said with a strange look at Ellie and me.

"Sounds good."

"I'll go order." Sirius went back inside just as a disrumpled James came out.

"You know, you could have told me you weren't planning on coming back." James glared at Remus and me.

"We know how much you love cooking," said Remus "We didn't want you to miss out on the experience of "Cooking Alone"."

"You realize how much food and money we've just wasted right?" James asked.

"Yep. But at least we learned a valuable lesson: Next time someone has the bright idea of cooking a meal, go out for pizza instead.".

"Well, as long as we've learned a valuable lesson…" James grinned.

"Crack". I jumped.

"Hey, Jon. You want some pizza? It's really good." Asked Cassie.

"What happened to cooking a meal?"

"The plan backfired a little."

"Aha!" came a triumphant Sirius. "I've won our bet!"

"Technically you didn't. Since technically we didn't actually make a meal. There was no meal to ruin and there was no meal to not ruin. Therefore no one wins. Let's call it a draw." Ellie said quickly.

"That's no fair!" Sirius started to say, but seeing the rest of our faces (we'd all bet on Ellie), he changed it to "Fine. We'll call it a draw. But it's still not fair." He muttered.

"Sirius, you don't ever think anything's fair." Ellie sighed.

"That's not true. I think stuff is fair when it involves good things for me!" Sirius answered. Ellie rolled her eyes. Jon looked confused.

"How'd it backfire? What bet?"

"Oh they made a bet about whether the meal would be totally ruined, except since we never really had a meal… Never mind. I'm confusing myself." Remus said.

**Later that night**

"Okay. Now that we're away from the guys dramatic pause, who's up for playing **"How much is she into him!"**." Maya asked as we were getting ready for bed.

I was currently brushing Ellie's hair, which was a lighter red than mine (hers was more a combination of blond and red, while mine was what my friends called "fiery red"). I always thought my flaming red hair looked funny with my bright green eyes. Maya took out a brush and started brushing out the knots in my hair as I did Ellie's.

"How much is she into him!" was our little game of questions whenever one of us got a crush on someone.

"Do you think we should wait for Cassie? She said she'd be up in a little bit."

"Nope. Are the contestants ready to play!" I asked with a grin at Ellie.

"Fire away." She grinned back. Ellie was known for getting huge crushes on people, and then forgetting about them the next week.

Of all of us, Maya and probably dated the most. She was blond, athletic (she played on the Gryffindoor quidditch team), and relaxed. Cassie had only had a couple of boyfriends, but they all were serious relationships.

Ellie, on the other hand, got bored with the guys so soon she stopped dating because she felt sorry for the guys when she broke up them only a week or two they started dating. I dated just about as much as Maya.

"Question #1. How long ago did you get a crush on Sirius?" Maya asked.

"I started liking him when he moved in."

"That's long for you…. How much do you like him?" I asked

"At first only a little, but now… I like him a whole lot. More than I've liked anyone else before."

"You think you've got a chance?"

"Yep. I do." Ellie grinned.

"I'm definitely going to go for him. I've never liked anyone this much before. How could I not?" Ellie asked. "Now that we've covered my romantic life, what about Maya's!"

"What about me!" Maya protested.

"Duh. It is so obvious that you like Jon. And that he appears to like you." She added slyly.

"Do you think he can tell?" Maya asked worriedly

"No. Only us. But I think it'd be a good idea if he did know."

"No way! Uh uh. You're not about to convince me to spill my heart out to some guy and then to have it broken."

"It sounds to me as if, you really really like him. If so, you should tell him." Maya opened her mouth but Ellie continued on "But we'll check with Cassie to see if she knows if he likes you. Okay?"

"Okay." Maya said grudgingly.

"Come on! Jon would be an idiot not to like you!"

"Wouldn't it be great if all three of us fell in love this summer? Me with Sirius, Maya with Jon, Lily with-"

Just then Cassie walked in. Her hair was slightly out of place, and her clothes were a little lopsided. Nobody noticed except me. Would Cassie date someone without telling us? Possibly. She was sometimes closed about those things.

"Who do you think Lily should be with?" Ellie asked Cassie.

"James." Cassie said with a smirk.

"How about not? Anyone except James." I said.

"You looked friendly with James tonight. And he has stopped being such a prat. So why not?"

"Do we have to go over this! Don't you remember all the things he's done to me? Dying my hair bright purple? Dying my robes bright green? Toilet paper all over my dorm? Cutting off a foot of my hair," I had stopped brushing Ellie's hair and was gripping the brush tightly.

"Lily," Cassie interrupted. "That was in third year. He's in sixteen now. He's totally hot, mature, and crazy about you. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"He is not mature! And you don't expect me to just forget the years of torture he gave me? Do you?"

"No Lily. We don't. We just want you to give him a chance. Maybe you'll like him?"

"Fine. I'll try and give him a chance. But he always starts all our fights!" seeing Maya, Cassie, and Ellie open their mouths I shook my head "You know what? It's late. Let's go to bed." I dropped the hair brush, and climbed into bed rolling over so that my back was towards them.

I lay in bed seething while they brushed their teeth, changed into PJ's, and chatted before each climbing in their own respective beds that managed to fit in Ellie's room but would be shrunk in the morning, and shut out the light.

Why couldn't anyone understand about James? How he had been a constant annoyance in my life? How he wouldn't leave me alone? How that made me hate him even more?

"Lily" Cassie whispered. "We're sorry. We only want you to be happy."

"Yeah. We're sorry." Maya and Ellie's voices came out of the darkness.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I got so mad. I'll try and control my temper next time."

"That'll be a day. The day Lily Evans learns to control her temper." Maya said wryly.

**Hope you like it!**

**Rachel**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I went away to New York City! It was very exciting because I've never been before that trip! Also I've been working on another fanfic with my friend Kirsten. It's called Bloodwin, the white flower. It's not a James/Lily but it's pretty good. I've also been working on a James/Lily story –which I started before I started this story- called the Truth behind the Lies. It's really great! You should read both my other stories! (sorry to be a human advertisement for myself. But both stories are great, and not a whole lot of people have reviewed. So if you'd review, I'd be really really appreciative!)**

* * *

"Hey Ladies" Maya, Cassie, Ellie and I all turned from where we were playing a game of Casino (a card game) on the floor of our bedroom, to see Sirius standing in the doorway. Behind him were James, Remus, and Jon.

"Can we help you?" I asked, not overly eager to be spending time with the Marauders.

"You may." Sirius, James, Remus and Jon all filed into our room.

"We were wondering if you lovely young ladies would grace us with your presence, in a delightfully-"

"What Sirius means to ask," Remus cut in "Is if you all had any plans for today. If not, we were wondering if you'd like to go for a swim down at the pond. We were planning on bringing a picnic and.."

"The more the merrier!" Sirius grinned enthusiastically.

"I think we should have a little group discussion in the bathroom." Ellie dragged Maya, Cassie, and I into the spacious bathroom and shut the door behind us. She turned to me.

"Now, I know that James Potter is not exactly your favorite person."

"Got that right." I muttered.

"But he's a great guy and I think you should give him a chance and try to move on from past experiences."

"All we're saying is for you to try and get to know him. Have you actually ever tried to have a civil conversation with him? Did you know he wants to become an Auror? And that while he's somewhat of a prankster, he also has a strong set of moral beliefs." Maya decided to put in her own two cents about this issue.

"And he's also really nice. You just are sometimes… blinded to his good side. He cares a lot for you. Try and be nice to him." That was Cassie.

I realized that they'd all planned this out (convincing me to get to know James, not getting the Marauders to invite us to hang out with them) and also planned their arguments carefully. They knew, that when they all worked to convince me of something, I could never resist.

"Fine." I grumbled. "I'll try and be nice to James. Maybe even talk to him. But just because I'm being nice to him, does not mean we're suddenly best friends and I want to hang out with James and his friends at every possible moment." I finished.

"So does that mean we're going to be taking up their offer?" Cassie jerked her thumb at the door, and the guys waiting outside of it.

"Yes." I said grudgingly.

"Yay!" Ellie shrieked enthusiastically (An enthusiasm which I did not share).

"Are you almost done in there?" Sirius shouted through the door. "We don't want to wait all day!"

"Yep. We've decided. We're going swimming!" Ellie opened the door and bounded out. I swear, Ellie sometimes has as much energy as my two-year old cousin. In other words, a whole lot of energy.

"Ooh! You guys! Well actually, I meant girls." Cassie amended as James, Sirius, Jon, and Remus turned to her. "So, you girls! Did anyone bring their yellow bikini?"

"Yes!" we –all the girls- shouted.

Let me explain. At the beginning of the summer we had been watching a muggle show called Friends, when a commercial came on during the middle of it.

It went like this: "She wore an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini, for the first time today". It was an add for some fat-free yogurt. Anyway, we had all seen the commercial and had sworn that we would buy "itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot" bikinis. **(A/N I didn't make that commercial up. It's real.) **

The very next day we had gone on an expedition for "itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot" bikinis.

Or at least started out planning on buying yellow polka dot bikinis. We had agreed, that while Ellie with her red hair looked good in a yellow polka dot bikini, Maya with her dirty blond hair did not. She had instead bought a blue bikini but we all agreed that it was still –in it's heart- a yellow polka dot bikini.

The rest of us had still bought yellow polka dot bikinis. We –or at least, I- didn't usually wear our polka dot bikinis when I was swimming alone because while it looked great when we were all together, it looked kinda funny when we were separate. Not that we were separate much, but still…

"Okay, peoples of the male gender, time to leave. We'll be down in a couple of minutes." Maya announced.

"Can I please stay if I promise to be extra good?" Sirius asked with an innocent look, and a wink at Cassie.

"Sirius, you pervert!" Maya laughed as she pushed him towards the door.

"Fine, fine. Girls are so touchy." Sirius whined. The other Marauders plus Jon, traipsed out behind him.

Cassie closed the door, locked it, and then walked into the walk-in closet that we all shared.

She emerged from it with her yellow polka dotted bikini. Unlike most of her other swimsuits, this bikini was a true "itsy bitsy" one. Normally Cassie opted for tankinis -liking the top going down lower but disliking going to the bathroom in a one piece- but Maya, Ellie, and I had convinced her that it wouldn't be a "itsy bitsy teeny weeny" bikini if it wasn't actually "itsy bitsy teen weeny".

I had already found my bathing suit and had started putting it on. It was a bright yellow (all of ours were) with light blue polka dots. Ellie's bathing suit had red polka dots, and Cassie's had green polka dots. We all decided that if Maya's bathing suit were yellow and polka dotted, it'd have purple polka dots.

"Cassie!" I wailed. "It's all twisted! I feel as if it's going to strangle me!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Cassie hurried over and started untwisting my bathing suit, where it had gotten all messed up in the back.

"Mine's twisted too!" Ellie yelled from across the room.

"Coming." Cassie finished untwisting mine, and went over to start untwisting Ellie's. "Maya? Do you need me to untwist your bathing suit too? Because it'd spare us all having to hear you yell and wail, if I just went over and untwisted your bathing suit."

"No, I'm fine!" Maya laughed. "Unlike Ellie and Lily, I can actually manage to put on my bathing suit on my own." Ellie stuck out her tongue at Maya.

"It's hard! And I can never get it on right myself! Cassie's the only one who can untwist it!"

"You two are so immature." Cassie muttered.

"Just so you know, I resent that. You all ready to go?" Ellie asked.

"Just a minute." I poured a large amount of sunscreen into my palm and started slathering it all over me.

I get burnt really easily, and usually wear a shirt in the water to protect myself from the sun, but that would defeat the point of us all wearing yellow polka dotted bathing suits if no one could see them.

It's no fair because Maya tans really easily but never burns, I burn really easily and almost never tan. Ellie doesn't tan easily but doesn't burn either –she only becomes frecklier than before- and Cassie burns bad and then tans a little. Cassie and I always watch out for each other because we both burn really bad.

Finally, after all four of us had been changed, slathered from head to toe in sunscreen, and gotten towels, were we ready.

"Let's go!" Ellie shouted and raced out of our bedroom. The rest of us followed, all equally shouting exuberantly. We raced down the stairs and I collided with Ellie and Cassie as they stopped suddenly to avoid slamming into Remus.

"Ouch!" Cassie and I said at the same time, each of us rubbing our heads.

"Are you ready?" Ellie asked Remus.

"Just about. See, when we invited you to have a picnic, we hadn't counted on there being nothing to eat."

"Boys." Ellie said "How could you go on a picnic with no food!"

"Well, knowing Sirius, he'll probably order a Domino's pizza."

"Not to worry peoples!" Sirius along with Jon came through the kitchen door into the hallway. "We've got Domino's pizza on its way!"

"What'd I tell you" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Now are we ready!" Ellie asked impatiently. "Where's James?"

"Here. And what do you mean "Now are we ready!", we've been waiting for you. I mean seriously, all it takes is for you to change into a bathing suit. Last time I checked that wasn't very hard. What else do you need to do? Brush your hair?" James asked.

"For your information, there are some people who actually brush their hair more than once a year." I said. "And yes, my hair was a mess. I needed to brush it."

"Your hair wasn't a mess!" James said exasperatedly "It looked beautiful. It always does." Although James grinned cockily at me when he said this, I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. For some reason, even though I was used to James saying those sort of things, it made me feel uncomfortable and faintly… What? Appreciative? _Glad_?

_There is no way I'm falling for James Potter! _I told myself sternly

"C'mon you two. Let's go!" Cassie led the way through the kitchen, and out onto the back porch.

"Last one to the dock is a rotten egg!" Sirius took off down the path towards the lake.

We all ran down the expansive green lawn, James and Jon overtaking Sirius, and shouting at each other. I stopped to take off my pink flip-flops and ran barefoot the rest of the way savoring the warm sun soaked grass beneath my feet.

James reached the dock first, and pulled off the shirt that he was wearing. I couldn't help but notice how fit and tan he was from playing Quidditch. He did a cannon ball into the lake. Followed closely by Sirius who did an almost perfect swan dive.

"Let's see who can beat that!" Sirius yelled from the water.

"Hey, Cassie!" I said loudly. "Feel like showing these guys how a true dive is done?"

"Someone has to!" Cassie grinned at me. Cassie was a great swimmer, and diver. She took off at a run, did a summersault off the dock and into the air, and then went into a perfect dive.

"That," Cassie said saucily to Sirius "is how you do a true dive."

I stepped off the dock and put my stuff in the shade of the trees lining the sandy area next to the dock. I took of my shorts and short, revealing my bathing suit underneath. I then went back on the dock and jumped in. While I'm a strong swimmer, I can't for the life of me do a dive. Cassie's been trying to teach me but…. I just can't do it.

The water was warm, but refreshing. I splashed happily.

"What is up with you all?" Jon asked. "You're all dressed in yellow polka dotted bathing suits. Except for Maya." He amended.

"Don't ask." Remus told him. Being Maya's brother, he had heard it way too many times.

I slid under the water and swam out a little ways away from everyone.

"Lily! I'll race you from here to there." Maya pointed at the finish line.

"Okay!" I swam over to where she was.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Ellie yelled.

Maya and I took off both swimming breast stroke. It's the only stroke I can do well. But I can do it very well so, I've never really found a need to learn a different stroke. It was almost a tie, until the last five feet where Maya got a burst of energy and won. I arrived a second later laughing.

"This is no fair, you always win!"

"Yeah, but you always have Ellie rooting for you." I turned to see Ellie booing Maya. I waved at her and gave her thumbs up.

"Look! Pizza's here!" Sirius ran out of the water to meet the Domino's pizza man who had just apparated over. I know you're thinking "A Domino's pizza man just apparated?" Yes. There's a wizard service company called "Apparo", which has its employee's working at different stores. Therefore when you order from one of those stores, there's a special code word that gets you the wizard deliverer. It's a lot faster than waiting for someone to drive up to your house.

Sirius paid the man and arrived back bearing three large pizza's.

"Who's hungry!" he asked.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! The next chapter will probably be about the rest of that day. I've already started working on it.**

**Does anyone know about the new rule? Apparently they're deleting all stories that personally answer reviews. That's just what I've heard from the author of the fanfic Linked (by the way, that's a great story!). If anyone knows about this new rule, will you tell me? I just don't understand it. **

**Thank you reviewers!**

**Rachel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I turned around from where I was standing thigh deep in the lake, to face the shore.

"Is anyone done yet?" I called out to Maya, Remus, Cassie, Sirius, Ellie and James who were all still eating pizza.

"Yep." James stuffed his last bit of pizza crust into his mouth and ran into the water. As he reached me he bent down grabbing me by the waist and gently slinging me over his shoulder.

"James! Let me down!" I screeched.

"C'mon Lily, admit it. You're loving it." I could hear James grin.

"Am not!" I struggled to get down. James flipped me around so that I was cradled in his arms like a baby.

"Let me go! Or I swear I'll… I'll…" I struggled to think of something suitably horrid. "I'll turn you into a frog!"

"And then will you kiss me so I can turn into a prince?" James asked.

"Eww! Not even for you, would I kiss a frog!"

"Would you kiss me if I was, let's say, a toad?"

"Aaarrg! You are impossible."

"So you would kiss me if I was a toad!" James said triumphantly.

"You two are so cute when you fight." Maya commented.

"Are not!" I protested.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

I took that opportunity to wriggle out of James' arms and swim a few feet away.

"You know. I think I remember Sirius saying something about you, being ticklish? Does that sound correct?" James asked me.

Oh no. Damn Sirius! I was going to kill him. As soon as I was finished getting tortured by James.

"No. Doesn't sound correct at all."

"Really? Because I recall Sirius saying you're extremely ticklish…"

"Man, I've never seen anyone as ticklish as Lily." Sirius commented from the shore.

"Interesting. I'd really like to find exactly _how_ ticklish you are…" James said, a grin slowly spreading over his obnoxiously handsome face.

"Noo!" I giggled helplessly as James tickled me. "Stop stop"

"Okay, I think that's enough punishment for right now." James set me down.

I glared at Maya, Cassie, Ellie, Jon, Sirius, and Remus who were still on shore.

"Why didn't you _help_ me?" I demanded crossly.

"Sorry Lily." Cassie said apologetically. "Next time we'll help you."

"What? And miss out on the fun of seeing her turn purple from laughing so hard!" asked Ellie incredulously.

"Well. Then I'll have to take matters into my own hands." I said haughtily. "Sirius. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." I started walking slowly out of the water, keeping an eye on James in case he decided to start tickling me again.

When I was about ten feet away from Sirius, Ellie leaned towards him and said in a loud whisper.

"Sirius, if I were you, I'd run. Very fast."

This seemed to connect with Sirius for he leaped up and took off running. I chased after him.

While I am rather fast, unfortunately Sirius was faster. I was lucky however when he tripped over his own two feet, and went sprawling onto the grass.

I tackled him, and pinning him down said. "You'd better apologize right now!"

"You know, after being best friends with James for years and years, you do learn some handy tricks." Sirius said thoughtfully. He suddenly twisted around and rolled out of my grasp.

"Prongs, she's all yours."

James came up behind me and pinned my arms behind my back.

"You don't seriously think that you're going to get away without punishment, do you?" Sirius asked me.

"Actually, I _was_ hoping to avoid it." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Cassie sneaking up behind James. Behind her, Maya had gotten a hold of Remus and Jon while Ellie was tackling Sirius.

"Yeah well –" James was cut off by a full body-bind spell done by Cassie.

"Good job!" I congratulated Cassie, Maya, and Ellie. All four guys were fully binded by long pieces of rope.

"We should have a name for ourselves, kind of like the Marauders but _way_ catchier." Ellie suggested.

"What about… The anti-Marauder's?" I suggested.

"That's a good one!" laughed Maya.

"But what about the…. Crazy Lively Energetic Matchless-mischief-makers? C for Cassie, L for Lily, E for Ellie, and M for Maya!" Maya looked triumphant.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed.

"Yep. From now on we're the Clem's!" Ellie bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Okay, group! Hands in!" everybody put their hands in the middle.

"What's our mission?" asked Maya.

"To beat the Marauders!" the rest of us yelled (minus the tied up Marauders of course).

"How are we going to do it?"

"Any way we want!"

"The Clems!" everybody shouted and lifted their hands up. We then all looked victoriously at the Marauders, who were looking uncomfortable and on the verge of laughter at the same time.

"Are you going to leave us here all day?" asked Remus.

"Because we have things we'd much rather do besides this." Added James.

"Okay okay. We'll let you go. But next time, you won't be so lucky!" Cassie said and preformed the counter-curse to the spell.

"Ummpf." James hit the ground and stretched out on the grass. "You "Clems" as you call yourself now, are evil, you know that?"

"Yes, James. We have all realized long ago that we were evil. We decided to stop the pretense of being good little girls, and let our true evil colors show." I stated.

"As long as you realize that you're evil, and will accept the consequences."

"There are no consequences we can't beat!" Maya boasted.

"Yeah right. You'll see that the Marauders are a force to be reckoned with!"

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Sirius asked James.

"Yep. This calls for some serious Marauders troublemaking planning."

"Well, while we wait for you to come up, and then execute a brilliant plan of humiliating action that only a Marauder could come up with, let's go for another swim!" Cassie said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon swimming and enjoying the beautiful lake and weather.

Finally when everyone was all tired out, we decided it was time to head back to the house.

"I dibs the shower first!" Sirius yelled as he ran up to the front door.

"No fair! I should get the shower first! You and James always take forever!" protested Remus.

"Yeah, but-"

"No "buts" about it. I'm getting the shower first!"

"You do realize that there are multiple showers right?" Maya asked.

"Really? Well then, I get first dibs on which shower I get to use!" said Sirius.

"Sirius, you are so immature." Maya commented. "I don't know how you put up with them, Jon."

Jon laughed. "It's not easy!"

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it took so long! I wrote something, didn't like it, and then it took me a while to find something I did like. **

**I hope you liked it! The next chapter is still going to be about that day, but I promise it does lead somewhere (not somewhere humongosly big but…).**

**I love reviewers!**

**Rachel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I descended the stairs and stopped to sniff appreciably at the smells wafting from the kitchen. Mmm… Chocolate chip cookies…

"Need some help?"

Maya turned from where she was stirring pasta into boiling water on the stove and smiled.

"No. I've got it."

"What're you making?"

Maya laughed. "Mac & Cheese, and cookies that were made from the cookie-dough that Sirius likes to eat raw. About the only two things that I can make."

"Where's everybody else?" the house was unusually peaceful.

"Here and there. I don't really care, as long as it's quiet. But I thought I'd make something to eat otherwise everyone will go insane from hungry. Are you thirsty?" Maya said after a pause. "I know I am. There are some leftover strawberry shakes in the fridge if you want."

"Yeah sure." I got out the shakes and poured them into two cups. "Here" I handed one to her. "Why don't you sit down?"

"That's a good idea. I've been so busy lately that I haven't really had time to think..." Maya sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. We sat a couple of minutes like that with no noise but the sound of us slurping our shakes. Then, tentatively I asked

"Maya. What happened at your house?" when she didn't answer I tried again "You don't have to tell me, but if you ever need someone to talk to you can always come to me? You know that, right?"

"Nothing really happened Lily. Mom and Dad are just fighting a lot as usual. And as usual we'll probably go home and they'll be just fine." Maya said fiercely but softly, as if trying to convince herself.

I patted her arm. "Everything will be all right."

"Thanks. I don't know. But I'm not going to let it bother me. I'm going to take a short run in the woods, and when I come back, I'll be fully revived and will have an absolutely fabulous night. And summer." She added as an afterthought.

"Okay. I'll make sure the pasta doesn't burn!"

"Great!" Maya went and fetched her running shoes before disappearing down one of the many trails around the estate.

I sighed and happily opened the latest romance novel I was reading. What can I say? They're my guilty pleasure.

I had read for about half an hour before I heard an impatient hand drum its fingers on the table.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed.

"We were just wondering if you'd like to come back from Book Land and join us?" asked James conversationally.

I looked up to find Remus, Jon, Sirius, Cassie, and Ellie –Maya apparently hadn't come back yet-, all squished in the kitchen.

"Oh, hello! Somebody help me dish out the Mac and cheese Maya made. We can eat on the porch."

Sirius took out plates and utensils while Jon and Remus arranged chairs on the back deck, and Ellie, Cassie and James went searching for candles

(Sirius having insisted on scented candles for "atmosphere". I personally thought that he just wanted an excuse to play with fire but…)

"Maya's back!" called out Ellie from the deck.

"Then are we all ready to eat?" James asked eyeing the food hungrily.

"I believe so! Bon appetite!" Sirius said merrily.

We all started eating and within minutes had finished everything on the table.

"It is absolutely gorgeous out here." Jon lazily indicated the scenery glowing in the setting sun.

"Sure is" Maya agreed. "Ellie, you are so lucky."

"Yep." Ellie agreed.

"Anyone want to play a game of cards?" Cassie suggested.

Remus conjured a couple decks of cards. "What do you all want to play?"

"How about poker?" Sirius grinned.

I eyed him. "I have a feeling there's going to be a catch."

"Maybe. What about, we "bet" dares?"

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, we'd basically play poker, and let's say I won –which I will-," he added arrogantly "then I'd get to dare someone to do something. For instance run buck-naked to the neighbor's house and scream, "there's a pink leopard chasing me!" And whomever I dared to do it, has to do it! Sound good?"

After a few minutes of bartering-

Maya said there was no way in hell she'd go running buck-naked to the neighbor's house screaming "there's a pink leopard chasing me!"

And Remus added that the sight of his sister running buck-naked would surely give him nightmares for the rest of his life,

And Jon –winking at Maya- said _he_ wouldn't mind seeing Maya naked- causing Maya to blush a beautiful shade of red. And everyone else to laugh.

-then we finally agreed to the terms. Basically dares were okay, as long as they weren't unreasonable.

"Let the fun begin!" Sirius said.

We started playing poker **(a/n I have no idea how to play poker so…sorry if I make a mistake)** and eventually Cassie won that round.

"Hmm." She said thoughtfully. "Jon. I dare you to…. do your weird rap version of She Will Be Loved by Maroon5."

"Yes Jon," Maya grinned "we'd all like to see that."

"Okay fine." Jon glared at Cassie. "But I just want you to know—"

"Oh go on. You know you're just dying to share you talent."

"Fine." Jon proceeded to rap She Will Be Loved, making us all dissolve into helpless tears of laughter.

"Satisfied?" Jon asked after ending.

"Very much so." replied Maya.

"Let's keep playing." said Sirius.

Ten minutes later Remus won.

"Who're you going to dare?" asked Maya.

"James. I dare you to touch Sirius' pet snake."

"Wilbur!" Sirius exclaimed "My snake has a name! Wilbur. And I'd thank you to use her name when referring to her."

"Her?" asked Ellie.

"Yes. **Her**. I didn't realize she was a girl when I named her. And I didn't want to change her name. I _like_ the name Wilbur." Sirius said seeing Ellie open her mouth again.

"You are strange." Cassie commented.

"You're just realizing this?" asked Remus.

"Well. He never seemed this weird…."

"Believe me, there isn't a Marauder who isn't weird." said Jon.

"Hey!" protested all of the Marauders.

"Hay is for horses." retorted Jon.

"Getting back to the dare…" Remus conjured a large aquarium, inside of which a bright purple snake was coiled around a large rock.

"Hello Wilbur" Sirius cooed.

"Remus. Don't make me do this, man." pleaded a very white looking James.

"It's just a snake, James." I said.

"It's not _just_ a _snake_! It's a slimy sneaky creepy crawly up-your-shirt viper that will climb into your bed at night and bite you." James babbled on for a few minutes.

I looked at Remus.

"When we were in second year, Sirius thought it'd be, um, amusing to put a huge python in James bed. Suffice to say, James did not find it so amusing. All you have to do is mention the word "snake" now and he breaks out in cold sweat." Remus said with a small smile.

"Ah." _So. James is afraid of snakes. I can think of a whole bunch of ways to use this to my advantage._

But you're not going to. Because you're in love with him.

_What! _

L-O-V-E. Love. You're in love with him.

_Am not! How would you know if I'm in love with him!_

Because I am you! And being you, I know how you feel!

_You're mistaken. You might be in love with him, but I'm not._

You and me are the same thing! So if I'm in love with him, then you're in love with him!

_Traitor. I refuse to speak with you any more._

You're just saying that because I won.

_Good. Bye. _

I jerked myself out of my argument with myself to find a sick looking James reaching out a shaking hand to touch the snake. He did; for about two seconds, before jerking his hand away.

"There. I did it. I touched Wilbur."

"I'd actually call that more of your atoms making contact with the atoms of the snakes for about a millisecond." I commented.

"Am I asking you?" James glared at me.

"No, but everyone could always use my input." I smiled sweetly at him. He made a face at me.

_Mmm. His eyes are gorgeous. So chocolaty and warm. _

Did I just catch you ogling James' eyes? Sounds like a sign of love to me…

_No! I did not just "ogle" James' eyes. You must have imagined that!_

Must have. After all, never in a billion years will you like anything to do with James Potter. Much less his eyes.

_Exactly._

I realized that I had been staring at James and I looked away quickly picking up my cards.

Another ten minutes later Ellie won.

I knew it was trouble as soon as she started glancing slyly at me. And then at James. And then back at me.

"Well, well, well. Whatever and whoever, should I pick?" Ellie tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm."

_Don't dare me kiss James. Don't dare me to kiss James. Don't dare me to kiss James. _

Even if you'd really like it?

_Don't dare me to kiss James. Don't dare me to kiss James. Don't dare me to kiss James._

I tried to ignore that traitorous voice in my head.

"How about. Lily. Kiss James."

_NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!_

"Do I have to?" I asked. Begging her non-verbally to reconsider.

"Yes. You do. A dares a dare!" Ellie said happily.

"Fine." I risked a glance at James who had a small smile playing on his lips. I stood up and made my way slowly over to where he was.

"Quite stalling, Lily! Just do it!" Maya exclaimed. If looks could kill, Maya would be dead.

In far too little time I was where James was sitting. Aware of everyone's eyes on us, I leaned in hesitantly and kissed him softly on the lips. I wasn't too surprised when he started kissing me back, but what did surprise me was the heat that flooded through me as his lips caressed mine. I leaned in closer and my hand came to rest on his shoulder near his neck, just as one of his hands snaked around my waist. I pulled back afraid of what I was feeling. I looked around at my friends, who all looked back at me silently agape.

"Lily-" Maya said quietly. But I didn't wait to hear what any of them had to say, I turned heel and fled into the kitchen, up the stairs, to our bedroom where I collapsed on my bed shaking my head buried underneath my pillow.

"Can I come in?" Ellie hesitantly asked from the doorway.

"No." I whispered. "I'll talk about it later. Right now, I need to be alone."

"Okay." I heard the door shut and Ellie's footsteps fade. A few minutes later I heard Cassie's voice. Whenever one of us was upset, it was always Cassie who comforted them. She had a way of making you feel as if you could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge you.

"Lily, please talk to me." The door opened a fraction. When I didn't answer I heard the door open all the way and Cassie appeared near my head. She hugged me and then the tears started flooding in.

"I'm so confused!" I sobbed. "I thought I didn't like him, and now I think I might like him and… and…. everything's so horrid!"

"It's okay." Cassie soothed. "I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. There's a guy I like, that… well, I'll tell you another time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Are you going to be okay? Ellie really wants to speak with you."

"Send her up." I sighed.

Cassie pulled back, and walked out the door, a moment later Ellie was next to me apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I never should have dared you to do that! Please forgive me! I'll leave you alone!"

"Okay okay." I gave a broken laugh. "you're forgiven."

"Good. Now I'll leave you alone as I promised Cassie I would, but please come down soon!"

"I will."

Ellie left leaving me all alone. I picked up a book and started to get myself lost in a world without James Potter, or the Marauders, or Ellie, or all my confusing feelings.

I'd been reading for about half an hour and was by that time totally calm (although I knew as soon as I entered the real world my calmness would fade), when Ellie once again burst threw the door. This time it was her who was sobbing.

"What happened!" I asked worriedly.

"Cassie!…. Sirius!…. closet!…"

"Ellie, sweetie, come here. Sit down. Calm down. And explain to me what happened in proper sentences."

"Okay." Ellie said still sobbing.

"Start from the beginning." I said.

**I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Rachel**

**P.S. I'm working on a fanfic with my friend Kirsten. It doesn't have any of the original HP characters (Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc.), but there are characters who you might reconize. It's a Romance/Angst but it's written like a Romance/Humor/Action; very lightly and with a lotof humor. Please read it! It's very good! **

**love,**

**Rachel (again)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Ellie drew a shuttering breath. "Well, after I left your room, I went back downstairs and talked with Remus a little bit, since Maya was with Jon and I didn't want to disturb them, and James also wanted to be alone, and Cassie and Sirius had disappeared." I waited patiently while Ellie got herself under control again. "And after a little while I thought it'd be good idea to have some comfort food for when you came down. So I got out the ice-cream and went to get some cookies from the pantry. I opened the pantry door and-and- I saw SiriusandCassiekissing."

"What did you see?" I asked, not having been able to understand what she had just said.

"I said, I saw Sirius and Cassie kissing." Ellie said a little louder.

"Omgd. Are you sure?"

"Lily, I think I know what kissing looks like."

"Sorry. It's just… wow. Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I will be. Why didn't Cassie tell me? She let me make a fool of myself!" Ellie sobbed.

"I don't think she knew. Remember, she wasn't there when you told us you liked Sirius." I said trying to be reasonable.

"But wouldn't she have guessed?"

"Ellie. You flirt with tons of guys. I don't think she meant to hurt you."

Ellie said nothing; just sat with tears streaming down her face.

"I have an idea!" I said with fake cheerfulness "Why don't I get us some ice-cream, etc. And we can have our own pity party up here! Sounds like fun doesn't it!"

Ellie gave a small laugh. "As long as you get hot fudge to go with the ice-cream."

"Deal." I stood up and proceeded slowly down the stairs into the kitchen. I found the ice-cream still out on counter, and gathered up the hot fudge, barbecue-potato chips (I'm addicted to them!), and a few other necessities in a large paper bag. Thinking of what else we might need, I went into the living room to get some magazines. I sorted through all sports magazines that the guys had bought, until I came to People magazine, Witch Weekly, Glam Witch, and What's Happening. I had stuffed two of each magazine in my bag (I figured we'd be wallowing in our own pity for quite a while) and had straightened up to leave when I noticed that I wasn't alone in the room. Slouching on a chair was James. He nodded at the bag I was carrying.

"I heard Ellie was upset about something."

"Yes. She's upstairs crying because of your fucking best friend." I snapped.

"Sirius? What'd he do?" James asked.

"Like you don't know!" I scoffed. "I bet you were in it all along. Laughing at poor Ellie behind her back!" I felt a surge of anger at Sirius. And James. And the world in general.

"I'd never do that!" James protested. "I have no idea what you're talking about. What's going on!"

"None of your business." I turned to leave.

"Oh yes it is." James stood up and grabbed my arm. "When you fling accusations at someone –who's merely concerned about a friend-, and start picking a fight, it's most definitely my business."

"Just leave it." I said wearily.

"No." James was on a roll. "I thought we were getting somewhere tonight. I thought we were getting somewhere this summer. You looked like you were enjoying yourself down at the lake! We were getting along great! You were acting nice to me; for a change. All you've ever done is treat me like crap. Every time I think that we might become friends you push me away and scorn me. As if I'm not human. As if I don't have feelings, as if I don't feel hurt when you taunt and distain me. I'll admit I was immature and stupid when I was younger. But I've changed. And you don't even care." James stood breathing hard.

"Are you done?" I asked pushing away the hurt _I_ felt and replacing it with anger.

"Yes."

"And would you like to hear what I have to say?"

"Sure." James said sarcastically. "Tell me all about it."

"Okay. I will. Just because I turned down your offer to go on a date because there was another guy I liked, you seemed to think that was enough permission to torture me."

"I never tortured you!"

"Yes you did. Remember the time you cut off my ponytail during Potions class? Or the time when you utterly humiliated me by, during a Quidditch match, professing you love for me? Or the time when—"

"But just a chance, Lily! Just a chance!"

"You say I should care. Why? All I've gotten from you since Third Year when you asked me on a date and I refused; is grief. And now, for some reason, you think I should care? What does it matter to me if you've changed? Do you think I'm so needy and helpless that I can't live without you? Newsflash! I…can…take…care…of…myself… I don't need you."

James opened his mouth again, but closed it when we heard the back door open and the sound of voices coming through the kitchen.

"Hello Lily! I see you've recovered!" Sirius called cheerfully from the doorframe leading to the kitchen. Behind him were Cassie, Maya, Remus, and Jon.

I glared mutely at Sirius, and then back at James before angrily turning on my heel and heading back upstairs with the bag of food and magazines in tow.

"What took you so long?" Ellie asked me.

"I got in an argument with Potter." I said tersely.

"Oh. Well aren't we quite the pair." Ellie laughed dully.

"They say chocolate cures everything." I said.

"What're we waiting for then?" I unloaded the contents of the bag onto the floor. Ellie ripped open the bag of chips and started munching as I opened the hot fudge and said a spell it heat it up.

"What're we going to do when Cassie and Maya come back?" I asked Ellie.

"There's no way I'm going to spend the night with either of them. I couldn't face Cassie and Maya is bound to be so annoying peppy!"

"I hate it when peppy people interrupt when you're sulking."

"Me too." Ellie agreed. "Why don't we just put all their stuff outside the door and they can sleep in another room. I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind Cassie joining him for the night." she said darkly.

I reached over and grabbed my wand from my nightstand. Muttering a spell I conjured a small TV. I muttered another spell and the TV grew in size. "Anything you particularly feel like watching?" I asked.

"Um… Something either dark and angsty or a light and fluffy comedy."

"I don't think I can handle any more angst or drama right now. What if we watch the muggle tv show Friends?"

"Oh! I like that show!"

"Then we can watch Notting Hill, Sense & Sensibility, or Pirates of the Caribean."

"That should have us entertained for a while."

I conjured the complete first season DVD of Friends and we had watched five episodes and were in the middle of the theme song of the sixth when we heard a knock on the locked door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Maya. Can I come in?"

"Are you extremely depressed at the moment?" Ellie asked.

"No. But I heard you were both upset and nobody knows why and –"

"Sorry! If you're not depressed then you can't come in."

"But—"

Ellie cast a silencing charm over the room.

"There. That's better." We went back to watching Friends.

**I hope you like it! Sorry it's so short...**

**I'd like to thank everybody who has reviewed! You're awesome!**

**Love,**

**Rachel**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! To answer a question from Jessica, asking my age: I feel uncomfortable posting my age on the internet, (it's not that I don't trust my wonderful readers, but there are some creepy people out in cyberspace) but I will say, I'm in my early teens. Very early teens. I hope that's not too evident... I was nervous about writing the romance, I read a bunch, but writing it is another thing... Here's the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

Ellie and I spent the remainder of the night having a movie fest, eating junk food, and talking. We didn't try and get any sleep; both of us knew it'd be nearly impossible.

But around five or six in the morning we both ended up falling asleep on the floor (both of us had drunk a little of the fire whiskey that Ellie had conjured. Not much, but enough for us to forget our plight, as everything became ridiculously funny)

We woke up at about eleven thirty, our heads aching from the fire whiskey and a bad nights sleep.

"You want to take a bath first? Or shall I?" Ellie asked blearily.

"You can." I heard a click as Ellie closed the bathroom door, and the sound of water running. I groaned and put my head back down on my pillow, determined to think about absolutely nothing until the absolute last moment possible.

"Your turn." Ellie came out looking a bit more put together after her bath.

I stood up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. After turning the water as hot as it went, and emptying the remainder of the bubble bath, I soaked for a good forty-five minutes. I emerged from the bathroom with my hair in a braid, wrapped in a large fluffy white towel, and quickly threw on faded blue jeans, and a dark blue shirt, not wanting Ellie to have to face the others alone downstairs.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen and took a deep breath, bracing myself for whatever was to come.

"So, um, I don't know what's going on between you two—" Remus started to say, obviously uncomfortable with the way Cassie and Ellie were glaring at each other.

Or rather, Ellie was glaring at Cassie, while Cassie looked back rather confused –she was smart enough to know that Ellie was upset at her, but angry that Ellie just didn't spit whatever was bothering her out-

"Nothing is going on between us!" Cassie snapped uncharacteristically

At this Ellie coughed pointedly. Remus opened his mouth to say something else but wisely decided it was best not to say anything at the moment. Seeing me in the doorway he tried to change subjects.

"Hello Lily! Did you have a good nights sleep?" he asked chipperly.

"No. In fact I didn't get to sleep until 6 am!" I said with very obvious fake cheerfulness, annoyed at how he could be so chipper when life sucked.

"Oh. Yeah." Remus seemed to remember my fight with James. I dully how much about it he knew. I hoped not much. "Well, um, I have some stuff I have to do. Bye!" Remus exited hastily.

I got myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table next to Ellie. We ate in silence for a couple minutes, before Cassie squirming said "Ellie-" but before she had a chance to say whatever she was going to say, Sirius and Maya came in through the kitchen door, Sirius laughing at something Maya had said. When Sirius saw Cassie his face lit up and he bounded energetically over to her kissing her soundly on the lips.

Ellie stood up. "You two make me sick." she said before stomping off bowl of cereal still in hand.

Cassie and Sirius stared after her before turning to me wordlessly, while Maya stared intently at the floor.

I ignored them both and put my empty bowl in the sink. "Good-bye." I said and left after Ellie.

**Cassie Pov**

"What is up with them two?" I wondered aloud to Sirius, after Ellie had stomped off with Lily at her heels.

"I don't know, babe. But I bet you that Maya knows something about it." Sirius looked slyly at Maya.

I turned to look at her and sure enough Maya had on her Guilty Face.

"I don't know anything!" Maya said defensively, crossing her arms.

"Don't give us that shit. We know when you're hiding something from us."

"And don't give us that I'm-so-innocent look! You can't fool us!" Sirius warned.

"Look" I said gently "you know, that we're going to find out anyway, and you also know that your life will be easier if you just tell us.

"My life won't be any easier if Ellie kills me." Maya muttered.

"Actually, your life would be significantly easier if Ellie killed you. Because then you'd be dead; and because you wouldn't have a life, it'd be no trouble at all to keep it." Sirius said helpfully.

Maya looked slightly confused at such logic. "I never would have pegged you as a philosopher."

"Not many people recognize my brilliance…" he shook his head sadly, and wrapped both arms around my waist. I leaned back into him happily and he kissed just below my ear.

Come on," I said seeing her stubborn look "Please?"

"Well… okay. To make a long story short, Ellie liked Sirius a whole lot, and when she found out about you and Sirius…." Maya trailed off. "She's extremely mad that you didn't tell her."

"I didn't know she liked him!" I protested.

"I know that, you know that, and she knows that, but she's hurt and… needs time to recover. Give her a couple of days. She'll come around." Maya gave me a pitying look and left the room, probably to give Sirius and me some alone time.

Suddenly all Ellie's past behavior made sense. I knew she was hurt but couldn't she just be happy for me? Finally, I had found a truly wonderful guy, who truly appreciated me.

Ellie was used to having tons of guys asking her out. Boys were attracted to her outgoing personality. No one looked at quiet studious Cassie and saw a person who liked to have fun just as much as any other person!

Sirius' voice cut through my thoughts. "I just want to tell you, I didn't think Ellie actually liked me. I'd never hurt her on purpose."

"I know" I turned around in his arms so I was facing him and gave him a light kiss before hugging him tightly. He hugged me back and we stood there for a couple of minutes just enjoying being with each other.

I thought back to how this all had started. I'd always had a teeny crush on Sirius but had never told anyone about it; after all, the chances of him liking me back were 1 in a 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

But the day before leaving on the Hogwarts Express back home, a stray mistletoe which had gotten locked in one of Hogwarts spare rooms from Christmas, had appeared over Sirius' and my heads and…. you can guess the rest. I hadn't told any of my friends, because I hadn't known what it meant myself. Were we dating? Were we "casually snogging"? What was everyone going to say?

This summer had been one of the happiest times in my life. And I was even happier now that Sirius said he wanted to "officially" date. Just thinking about Sirius made me deliriously happy

"C'mon. It's probably about time we checked in with the others. They'll be wondering where we are…" Sirius pulled away from me a little.

"Yeah." I sighed "I just hope that everything with be okay with Ellie. I couldn't stand it if I lost my best friend."

"You won't. Everything will be fine." Sirius comforted me as we walked out of the kitchen.

I hoped he was right.

**Lily Pov**

"Look, Sirius and Cassie-"

Ellie me cut off. "Don't speak their names! From now on we'll refer to them as Thing 1 and Thing 2."

"But who's who? Is Sirius Thing 1 and Cassie Thing 2? Or is Cassie Thing 1 and Sirius Thing 2?" I should have known better than to ask.

"Didn't I tell you not to speak their names? Sirius is Thing 1 and Cassie is Thing 2!" she growled after a moment.

"I'm on your side remember? Don't go yelling and being mad at me!"

"I'm not mad! Do I look mad? Who's mad! Why would I be mad!" Ellie screeched. "I am definitely not angry about anything that just happened downstairs!"

"Good." I said quietly. "Then stop shouting at me."

Ellie looked away briefly before meeting my eyes. "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. I'm… upset."

"I know. And it's okay to be upset. Just don't take it out on the people who are trying to help you."

We spent the rest of the day much like the previous one: watching movies, blasting music, talking, and eating junk food. Ellie made it up to me by being mild-mannered the entire time.

It had grown dark, and we were finishing off the last of the Chinese food we had ordered in when there was a knock at our door. We had kept inside our room, only going out to get more food, and even then we were careful to avoid everybody.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Maya. Come on out! It's time to stop sulking!" Maya said in a firm no-nonsense voice.

I sighed. There was no arguing with Maya when she was in this mood.

"We're coming," I said standing up and pulling Ellie up with me. I made my way over the blankets, pillows, and candy wrappers to the door, and opened it.

There stood Maya. She grabbed my hand, and then reached around me to grab Ellie's. When Ellie balked, Maya let go of her hand and grabbed Ellie's ear instead, pulling us down the stairs and into the living room. Lounging on the couch and chairs were Sirius, Cassie, Jon, Remus and James.

"It is time that you two" Maya pointed at Ellie and Cassie, with the hand that had been death-gripping mine "talked." She then took that hand and pulled Cassie to her feet, before shoving both Cassie and Ellie into the kitchen.

"There" Maya turned away satisfied. Seeing my curious glance she added "the room's locked on the outside. There's no way either of them are escaping." She sat down, taking Cassie's place beside Sirius. Maya patted the space beside her.

"Sit. We might have a while to wait."

About half an hour later –an awkward half hour for me, as I was intent on ignoring James, and he was intent on ignoring me- Ellie and Cassie emerged.

"Are you two alright?" asked Maya.

"Yes." Ellie answered quietly.

"Good then." Sirius stood up and cleared his throat a little self-consciously. "I'd like a word with you Ellie." Ignoring Cassie's look of horror, Ellie nodded and headed back into the kitchen. Jon gently steered Cassie into a chair and started talking too quietly to her for me to hear.

Ten minutes later Sirius and Ellie came out. Sirius looking more down hearted than usual, and Ellie looking plain exhausted.

She gave me a small smile. "We're fine too."

"So now, can Cassie, and Maya, please please sleep in your room again?" asked Remus. "I am so tired of having them sleep in the room next to us. Haven't they ever heard of not staying up 'til past midnight talking loudly? I swear, I got practically no sleep last night." He said shaking his head and diffusing the tension.

Cassie and Maya looked at Ellie and me for permission.

"Of course they can!" we said at the exact same time. All four of us grinned at each other.

* * *

So? Did you like it? What did you think of Cassie's Pov? I don't think I've done another person's Point Of View in this story before...

Thank you for all the fantastic reviews! I hope to get a bunch more!

Rachel


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Now I'll answer them...**

**Star Dragon Pixie: Please don't come after me with a large stick! Especially not one with a spike! Ouch, that'd hurt! But I'm glad you like the story!**

**Luvable-Cutie: I'm sorry, but there won't be much fluffy moments in this chapter... I'm hoping there will be some more soon though!**

**Nandotabby: Lily and James _do_ need to start getting together "pronto"... If you readthis chapter youmight be pleased winks.**

**CrazyLily:Read on to the chapter!**

**GoldenPhoenix: Lily's still my favorite character too!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

Later that night, Ellie told me that both Cassie and Sirius had apologized, and she had forgiven them both and was happy for them. She didn't go into farther detail.

About a week later I woke up early feeling restless. I brushed my hair and teeth, and went downstairs still in my light pink pajama top and bottoms (I don't care if everyone says red heads can't wear pink! My pajamas are comfy!). I blearily walked into the kitchen, and –making myself some green tea- sat down at the table. Closing my eyes I took a sip, enjoying the early morning. It was then, that I noticed the person sitting across from me –I know it took me awhile-. It was James. Who else? Ever since the night we had gotten into a fight, we had been carefully polite –if not sometimes cold- when around each other. Not that I tried to be around him much. Even if we _were_ pretending we had never gotten into a huge fight, I was still avoiding him.

"Good morning." James said evenly.

"Good morning." I said, just as evenly, back.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

"Fine."

"We really need to go shopping today. We're almost out of food." I said.

"Okay. Let's go this afternoon. Everybody should be awake by then. Why don't we start a list? That way we don't have to go back to the store, like we did last time, because Sirius forgot the bread. Honestly, who forgets to buy bread?"

Both of our tones lacked our usual flirty lightness. I realized that I missed being like that with James. He was smart, and funny; and I had started to enjoy bantering with him. In fact, I had enjoyed most of time I'd spent this summer with him; barring the past week of course.

"I have a grocery list here." I placed the list in front of him. "Look it over to see if I missed anything."

"Okay." James started looking it over, adding a few things at the bottom.

"Well, I'll go see if anyone's awake." I said awkwardly and putting my cup in the dishwasher, headed back upstairs.

I quietly opened our bedroom door, not wanting to wake anyone up. I could see Ellie's form burrowed underneath the covers, and Cassie blinking sleepily as she sat up in bed. I heard the shower turn off from the bathroom, and a moment later Maya came out dressed in her jogging clothes.

"I'm going for a walk." She said before leaving.

"And I'm going to take a shower." Cassie grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom.

I padded back to my bed and lay down on top of my comforter, pressing my face into my big fluffy pillow. After a moment I turned so I could look at Ellie who was still happily snoring away.

"Ellie? Are you asleep?" I asked quietly. No response. "Ellie…" I said a little louder.

"ELLIE!" I yelled. "Are you still asleep!"

"Not any more." Ellie grumbled.

"Oh good! You're awake! I need to talk to you."

"'Kay" Ellie muttered. "I'm listening."

"I think… that I might like… James… as in, _"like"_ James." I thought out loud. Then the impact of what I'd just said hit me and I cringed waiting for her to say something along the lines of "Are you on dope?" or "You're insane!"

"Tell me something the whole world doesn't know" came her reply.

"Ellie! I'm serious!" I protested.

"So am I. Did you honestly wake me up to tell me that you finally figured out, what everyone has known for ages?"

I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes, as it seemed like thousands of questions and thoughts whirled inside my brain (I don't usually get so emotional so quickly, but in the past week, the littlest things had started to make me cry). _Everyone had known? Was everyone laughing behind my back? Had I really been that obvious? What did James think of me? I'd been such a fool! Maybe I should run away… I could go to France, or Italy. No, that wouldn't work. I didn't speak much French or Italian. But I could go to the United States! They spoke English! Although they did speak with funny accents, and had weird words. But it won't matter; I'll learn to adjust. Always have. I'll miss my friends if I run away. Hey! I have an idea! Why don't I kill James! Then all my problems will be solved._

But at the thought of killing James, my heart squeezed painfully. _Oh well. Maybe killing James is not the answer… maiming James, maybe? I could make him blind, or –even better- deaf! Then I'd never have to talk to him! _But again, my heart squeezed painfully at the thought of never talking to James again. It was bad enough with us ignoring each other, if he was deaf, then it'd be simply awful!

Ellie poked her head over her covers and –seeing I was upset- decided to make me feel better by lying.

"I was kidding! Nobody knows you like James, and nobody will know!"

"Thanks." I said, feeling a little better, even though Ellie _was_ lying.

"I've an idea. How about we go into London and visit my cousin Marcy. You've met her. She just got her own apartment, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind us crashing! You could get away from James, and I could get away from two certain-little-love-birds." Ellie said the last part in a growl.

In truth, I'd been amazed at how nice she was being to Cassie and Sirius. She'd even refrained from making any public insults when Ellie had come across the couple making-out (her restraint had only lasted so long. As soon as we were alone, she had vented all her anger out to me). Going away would be good for both of us. I doubted that anyone else would miss us, for we'd been sour company the past few days.

"Yes. Let's leave immediately." I said.

"Okay. I'll take a shower and then we can go."

"You have your coat? Purse? Money?" asked Ellie.

"Yes, yes, and… wait, let me check." I rummaged through my wallet. "Yep, I have money."

"We're all set then."

"Wait!" I called out to Ellie who was half way through the door. "Shouldn't we leave some sort of a note? So no one will worry about us?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Fine." she went into the living room, grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something. "_Now_, we're all set."

"Ellie! What are you doing here?" Marcy asked hugging Ellie.

Ellie pulled back. "Marcy, do you remember my friend Lily?"

"Yes! Hi!" Marcy smiled at me.

"We were wondering if we could crash at your place. We're having some… issues… at home."

"Of course you can stay as long as you want! But, you'll have to tell me more about these "issues"... sounds intriguing." Marcy ushered us into her small but nice apartment.

"Wow" Marcy commented when Ellie and I were finished spilling out our woes. "You have quite the tale there. Both of you…. well, you're welcome to stay the night. I'll be glad of some company!"

Ellie and I looked at each other. "We'd love to stay" Ellie said. I nodded my agreement.

"Great. I have to go to the store to get some stuff, but two blocks from here is a pretty park with a lake and ducks to feed, which you could take a walk in."

"Sounds good" I smiled.

"That was fun." I said as I walked up the porch steps to our house. Yesterday we'd spent the night at Marcy's house, and had spent most of today there too. It had been a relaxing weekend. Briefly I wondered when summer vacation had become so… stressful.

"It was" Ellie agreed. "And now, it's time to face the… damn it! I forgot that muggle expression! Time to face the magic? Music? Maracas? I was pretty sure it started with an "M". Oh never mind. I can't remember… do you think the others will be mad? We didn't call them or anything…" Ellie thrust the key into the lock and opened the door.

"We're big girls, what we do is our business. They might be a little annoyed though." I stepped into the house and took my coat and shoes off, putting them in the closet.

I followed Ellie into the living room and gave a casual wave to Maya, Cassie, Remus, Jon, Sirius, and James who were all sitting on various couches and chairs, as I crossed the room to the stairs. I didn't even realize that no one greeted me back, or that all of them were frowning, until after Cassie said in a tight voice.

"Come back here. Right now. Ellie, you too."

"Sure. But can it be quick? I'm tired, and am looking forward to my bed." Ellie apparently had not clued in on the fact that there was trouble. More specifically that _we_ were probably the trouble. Or at least about to _be_ in trouble.

When both Ellie's and my eyes were on her, Cassie started her rant. "Are you out of your minds? Did aliens from outer space replace your brains with oatmeal? Did it not ever occur to you to tell us where you were?"

I felt a wave of guilt come across me.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ANYHOW! You disappeared without a trace, and didn't come back until the day after!" Maya was considerably louder than Cassie.

Comprehension dawned on Ellie's face, as she realized that we were in deep trouble. "I left you a note." She protested thinly.

"Yes. About your note. Let me read it out loud to you." Sirius said as he drew a piece of paper out of his pocket and cleared his throat. "We've gone out. Don't worry. THAT WAS THE EXTENT OF YOUR NOTE!"

"I was worried sick about where you two were! You could have been lying dead in a ditch! You could have been kidnapped! Did you know, I made a list of things that could have happened to you? Want to hear?" Cassie waved a piece of paper wildly. "#1—"

"Cassie, reading your list isn't going to help much" Jon said quietly.

"It'll help _me_!" Cassie huffed before continuing "#1 Killed by Death Eater. #2 Kidnapped by gang members. #3—"

Sirius quickly covered her mouth, while Remus restrained her arms and legs, before Cassie could go on reading her list.

"I'm sorry!" I said taking advantage of the silence. "We didn't mean to scare you! We were staying with Ellie's cousin -Marcy- in London. We didn't think you'd worry!" I felt if possible, even guiltier. _How could I have thought they wouldn't worry? This was Maya and Cassie, for Merlin's sake! _

"But Lily, _why_ did you go! It's not like you to just run off without a word!" Remus asked.

"I know. I just… I need to be _away_… to _get_ away from certain… things. And Ellie –"

"I needed to go some where too. Also, to escape from certain… things… and certain… people." Ellie looked down. I saw Cassie press her hands over her face and Sirius hug her. There was silence for a moment. I realized that in all this time, James hadn't said a word. This was highly unusual for him.

"Can I go to bed now?" Ellie asked in a soft voice when there'd been silence for quite a few minutes.

"Yes," said Maya "Just next time you need to be away? Tell us where you're going, and for how long. Please?"

"Okay. I promise." Ellie looked exhausted.

"Me too. I promise." I said feeling as exhausted as Ellie looked.

"We have more we should discuss in the morning." said Sirius.

"Agreed." Ellie said. I nodded, before heading upstairs and falling instantly asleep in my bed.

I sat up. The clock read 12:01am. Rain pounded on the roof and down the windows. I was extremely thirsty, and needed to go to the bathroom really badly (having gone straight to bed after heading upstairs). Around me I could hear snores (Ellie and Maya), and mutterings (Cassie talks in her sleep), telling me that everyone else was asleep. I sat up and swung my legs out of bed, trying to locate my slippers in the dark. I eventually gave up –where were slippers when you needed them! - and made my way to the door, careful not to wake anyone.

After going to the bathroom, I headed downstairs to get a drink of milk and perhaps some leftover chocolate chip cookies that were always lying around the house in abundance. I saw a light in the kitchen. Apparently I wasn't the only one downstairs for a midnight snack. Thieves. They were probably eating all my cookies! I hurriedly made my way through the living room to the kitchen. As I passed the couch I saw the newest edition of Witch Weekly, featuring an interview with one of my favorite bands. Great, it'd give me something to read while I ate. I picked it up, and preceded –magazine in hand- to the kitchen. I pushed open the kitchen door; just in time to hear James –with his back towards me- say coldly "You're wrong. I don't give a damn what happens to her. In fact, I wish Lily Evans had never entered my summer."

Time seemed to stand still for a moment. In the back of my mind, I registered Remus saying something and then pointing at me, and James slowly turn around to meet my gaze; James seemed both horrified, and cold at the same time. He was standing by what he had just said, but at the same time he was horrified by the fact that I had heard.

Tears welled up in my eyes and made their way down my cheeks. He hated me. His words seemed to play over and over again inside my head. _"I wish Lily Evans had never entered my summer" "I wish Lily Evans had never entered my summer" "I wish Lily Evans had never entered my summer" _

I didn't know why I cared so much. Why I felt as if my heart was breaking in two. I'd never wanted his attention. But now I wished so much that I could turn back time and love him, when he had still loved me. To be truthful, it was nice to know someone had seen your worst, and still loved you. At least, he used to love me. Not any more apparently. I gave a dry laugh, which seemed to scare James and Remus more than anything else I could have done. Suddenly I couldn't stand being inside. I felt confined. As if my broken heart just couldn't fit inside this kitchen, this house, this life.

Anywhere away from here, away from James, seemed like a good place to go, to me. Dimly I was aware of dropping the magazine on the floor, and James and Remus calling after me, as I unlocked the back door and ran out into the rain that mingled with my tears.

The only light was the faint light of the moon, as I sprinted across the backyard and into the woods. By that time I was soaking wet, but I didn't care. I ran and ran and ran, until my feet were numb and my lungs burned. I stopped and took a deep breath before looking around me. I realized, as I looked around, I had long ago lost the path I had been following, and had since entered a part of the woods that I didn't know.

Having caught my breath, I started walking at a slow pace in a random direction. After all, everywhere leads to somewhere, right? Soon I was tired, and having given up hope of getting out of the woods anytime soon, I piled a few leaves together and lay down on them. I had multiple cuts on my feet -from running through the woods barefoot-, I was hungry and there was still a dull ache in my chest where my heart used to be, but out of exhaustion I managed to drift into a light sleep.

I awoke some time later, lying in a small clearing surrounded by big oak trees. The rain had slowed to a drizzle, but I wasn't counting on that lasting long. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and ran a hand through my hair –which was, no doubt, a mess-. My clothes were cold and wet and I started to shiver. _Think! You're not a Prefect, with great grades for nothing! You're Lily Evans, you can get yourself out of anything. All you have to do is think! _I thought to myself. I took stock of my situation. I was lost and alone, in the middle of the woods. I hadn't eaten or drank in a while. _Oh never mind! Thinking is not going to get me out of this mess! Action will._ Hmm. Well, I could keep walking, or I could go back to sleep. At that moment, going back to sleep sounded like the best option. But no, I must be strong. I stood up and started walking, following a small deer path. _Deer paths usually lead to streams, and streams usually lead to towns. I'm on the right track. _I encouraged myself. As if on cue, the rain became harder. _Great. Just what I need. _

I had been walking for a little while when I heard the sound of someone yelling. At least I thought I heard a yell. Hadn't I read something about how people start hearing voices when they're alone for a while? That was it. I was probably hearing the rain. I tried not to get my hopes up about someone finding me. There the sound was again. More distinctly this time.

"Lily!"

Yes! Someone was out there! I started running towards the voice, yelling out "Over here! Over here!"

And then, suddenly, I ran right into the arms of James Potter. I laughed, and before I could stop myself, I kissed him. Instantly he started kissing me back, his lips wet and slick from the rain. I pressed myself against him, clinging to him with all my strength (which wasn't very much at the time). Just as his tongue touched mine, I shivered so violently that he pulled back and taking one look at me said, "You're sick."

"No, I'm not." I protested just before my legs gave out and I collapsed against him. He picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist, as I rested my head on his chest.

"Let's go home." said James. I murmured my agreement.

Just before losing consciousness, I vaguely recalled half asking; half commenting "I thought you didn't love me"

And I swear, that I heard him answer, "Don't ever think I don't love you"

* * *

Thank you all for reading and -hopefully- reviewing hint hint! I know that Lily and James didn't _exactly_ get together but... it's a start right? Tell me your thoughts!

Rachel

Ps. I'm going to go back and edit the previous chapters (it'll be mostly gramatical), which means that you might be getting a lot of Alerts from me. If you want me to email you when Iactually posta new chapter, tell me, and I will.


	11. Chapter 11

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful friend Kirsten, who -aside from being a terrific friend- acted as a temporary editor for me!

Thanks Kirsten!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Could it be Love?_

When I awoke there was sunshine peaking through the lines of the closed window blinds. I blinked sleepily before reaching up and pulling the cord of the window blind, letting bright, yellow sunlight into the room. I gave a brief start of surprise when I realized that I wasn't in the room I shared with Ellie, Maya, and Cassie. This must be one of the many spare rooms that Ellie's house had. It was a cozy room, painted yellow, with a bedside table beside my bed. A large window ran along the wall opposite the door, ending at the head of the bed I was currently occupying.

Piled on top of me, were five heavy comforters, packed against me were five hot water bottles (two on either side of me, and one at my feet), and there were five multiple pillows all around me. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Just as I was peeling away and throwing on the floor the top comforter, the door to the room opened.

"Lily! You're awake! She's awake!" Cassie yelled into the hall. Two seconds later Sirius entered the room.

"Lily! What are you doing? You're sick! You need to stay warm! Otherwise you might die of pneumonia!" Sirius hurried over and pushed me back into bed, re-piling the blankets, hot water bottles, and pillows all around and over me.

"Sirius" I struggled weakly "first, no one dies of pneumonia anymore, second, I don't have pneumonia, and third I don't think you can get pneumonia from staying out in the rain. That's an old muggle myth."

"Lily!" Sirius snapped at me. "I am doing my best to keep you from dying! So stop complaining!"

"I'm alright! I don't need any help!" I started to say.

But Sirius was already out of the room muttering, "She feels hot. I must take her temperature!"

I sighed and lay back against the pillows. _Boys. They always think they know best._

"Sorry about that." Ellie edged into the room, but not before taking a furtive look behind her to see if Sirius was there. "Sirius promised James he would take care of you. He seems to have taken that promise to the extreme."

"Where is James?" I asked softly.

"He was by your side, before Cassie got fed up with him and kicked him out of the room. And then he was pacing in the living room, but Remus got fed up with him, and forced James to go on a walk with him."

"Oh."

"They'll be back soon, though. James will be overjoyed that you're awake. He's been worried about you." Ellie continued.

"Because you're sick, and I'm sure, tired, I won't badger you with **too** many questions. But you have to answer some of my questions. First of which is, what in the world were you doing in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night? Does it have something to do with James?" Ellie looked at me slyly from the corner of her eye. "Were you and James doing some _"naughty"_ stuff out where no one could see you?" Ellie laughed at my outraged expression.

"I'm kidding! Gosh, where's your sense of humor? Unless that is really what happened…."

"It's none of your business what happened." I said grumpily. "If you don't stop asking questions I'll tell Sirius you're disturbing my rest."

"You're so mean!" Ellie exclaimed. "Not even telling your best friend all the dirty stuff you did out in the woods, with a certain Mr. James Potter!"

"Ellie" I sat up and growled. "Go away."

"I'm going, I'm going" Ellie laughed and stuck her tongue out at me as she left the room.

I yawned widely and, leaning back against the pillows, felt my eyelids grow heavy. Sirius would be pleased that I was taking a nap….

'Bump'. I opened my eyes. Jon was setting a tray down on the bedside table. The tray was laden with a bowl of soup, a hunk of bread, and a cup of tea.

"Sorry I woke you." Jon said. "I volunteered to stay behind and look after you while everyone one else goes to see a movie. They all needed to get out of the house. James and Maya had a heated discussion about whether or not to leave you, but as usual, Maya won."

"Of course" I smiled. "You don't have to take care of me, you know. You can go and do whatever you want to do. I'm just a little tired."

"No. I wouldn't want to risk getting our housemates all riled up. Anyway, I don't have anything better to do than feed you." Jon brought a spoonful of soup up to my lips.

I ate the spoonful but then grabbed the spoon away from him. "There is no way, that I'm going to be fed like a baby! I'll do my own feeding, thank you very much."

"Okay, okay! But I am staying here in case you need me."

"Fine." I mumbled, stuffing a piece of buttered bread into my mouth. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

Jon sat down on the edge of the bed, near my feet. He chatted easily with me until I was finished eating, and then picked up the empty bowl and cup.

"I'll go get you some more tea. Sirius said it was important you stay hydrated."

"Okay. Thanks." I laughed slightly.

I gazed out of the window at the trees swaying in the wind, and was glad that James wasn't here. It would give me more time to think about what had happened. What would I say? Was there anything to say? What had he meant, the night before, when he had said, _"I wish Lily Evans had never entered my summer?"_ and then, later, when he had said, _"Don't ever think I don't love you"_

Did he love me? Or did he hate me? He was sending mixed messages, here!

My mother had always warned me "Never date a guy who sends mixed messages". My mom had first hand experience dating a boy who sent mixed messages: in other words, my dad. Even now, after years and years of marriage, every time my dad opens his mouth he confuses my mom. But then again, they still have a great marriage.

Jon came back into the room carrying my cup of tea, and a bowl of sugar. He set both of them down on the bedside table, and said sternly "Now, what's the matter?"

"I've been around girls enough to know when something's wrong." Jon added, seeing my surprised look.

I studied my hands for a moment before looking back up at him. "It's just, well, see, this thing with… James…. I don't know…." I lapsed into silence.

"You don't know how he feels?" Jon finished the sentence for me.

"Yeah, I guess."

Jon knelt beside me so his head was level with mine. "I don't know the details of what happened last night. And all I know about your past history is that you got into spats a lot. But I do know that right now, James loves you more than anything else in the world." Jon straightened. "That said, do what you want. It's your life." And he left me alone with my thoughts, probably not knowing, how much his words had impacted me.

About an hour and a half later, I dragged myself out of bed, feeling vastly better after my nap, and changed from my comfy pajamas into a long black skirt and a clingy red shirt that had beads hanging in a fringe on the hem of the shirt. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and was just finishing pulling a brush through my hair when I heard the sound of voices from downstairs. _Sounds like everyone is back_

I slowly made my way downstairs, my skirt swishing as I walked. I felt confident, but a little nervous. I wasn't sure what was about to happen.

James was the first to look up at the sound of me entering the room.

"How are you?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine." I answered.

Sirius rushed over to where I was standing. "Lily, are you alright? What are you doing out of bed! You need time to recover! Really… people these days; always on the go!" Sirius clucked.

Cassie looked from me to James, who were gazing at each other, and then to Maya, and Remus who were heading over my way.

"Um, Sirius?" Cassie tugged on his arm. "Don't you have to… um, do something? With me? Now?"

"No…?" Sirius said confusedly looking away from me.

"Yes you do! Remember? You were going to talk to me about…. Um… homework! You were going to help me with my homework!

"In fact, all of you were going to help me with my homework! Remember?" Cassie blocked the path of Maya and Remus.

Maya caught on quickly. "Oh yes. We did want to talk to you about… um, homework!"

"Sirius, come on mate, let's go" Remus steered Sirius towards the stairs; Sirius protesting the whole way. Finally, Remus hissed into Sirius' ear "You idiot! James and Lily want to be alone!". Sirius loudly answered "Then why didn't they ask me for some alone time?", "Because they don't know they want alone time! Idiot!" Remus shook his head.

And then we were alone; James and me, I mean.

James gave me a small smile. "You really are alright?" he asked.

"Yes. I really am."

"Good. I wouldn't have wanted you sick because of me-" James broke off.

"No. I'm fine."

An awkward silence hung, until James said suddenly. "I suppose you want to know what I meant, when I said those…few things… last night."

"Yeah." I met his eyes.

James raked a hand through his hair, making it more messy than usual.

"It's like this: I wished our paths hadn't crossed this summer because it was too hard. Too hard for me to spend hours with you –flirting with you, making you laugh- and then knowing, at the end of the day, that you still hated me. Or at least disliked me…

"When I wanted you so much, it was so hard to be so near you. I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I kissed you last night. It wasn't right. You were tired, and sick and…" James spread his hands out. "I hope you can forgive me."

I now understood. Or at least, I understood a little. And I felt sorry for what pain I had caused him. But not sorry enough to give up some fun….

"I'm afraid that there is no way, I can possibly forgive you." I said coldly. I watched in amusement, as his face turned red.

"I cannot believe you! I said I was sorry!" He exclaimed angrily.

I cut him off. "There is no way I can possibly forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive!"

It took him a moment to register what I had said. "Wha—. Oh." James turned red again. "That wasn't very nice." He sulked.

"I know," I giggled. "But you're so cute when you're mad…" still giggling I started to close the gap between us, intending to kiss James on the mouth. Unfortunately it didn't work since I had gotten the giggles and couldn't stop laughing in order to properly kiss James. I pulled away and collapsed on the couch.

James bemusedly observed me rolling around with laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Everything. You. Me. You." I gasped.

"Why am I funny?"

"Because you are…"

"Does this mean you're not mad at me?" James hesitantly asked. Gosh. It could take forever for him to clue in.

"Yes, it does mean I'm not mad at you. Madly in love with you, maybe… But not mad at you" I finished, having gotten control of my laughter.

"What did you say?" James stared at me. A smile was slowly starting to creep onto his face.

I gave a deep sigh. "I _said_ that—"

But I didn't get to finish my sentence for at that moment, he kissed me.

While normally people don't think while they're kissing, I must confess that at that moment, I was thinking a few thoughts: I'd never been in love before, so I didn't exactly know what it was like. But there wasn't any other way to explain the feelings I felt whenever I looked at James. Could it be –really and truly- Love?

Yes, I decided, as I kissed James, it was.

* * *

**Wow. 57 reviews... I never dreamed so many people would read my story... Thank you all! **

**I'd love it if I got even more reviews! **

**-Rachel**


	12. Chapter 12

** Enjoy the last chapter!  
**

**Chapter Twelve**

"So…" Maya arched her left eyebrow suggestively. 

"So…" I wiggled my left eyebrow back at her.

"So…"

"So… what!" I finally said, slightly annoyed.

"So what's going on between you and…"

What is with this girl and not finishing sentences?

"Will you finish your thought!" I exclaimed.

Maya sighed. "What's going on between you and James? Geez, what else would I want to talk about?"

"I could think of several things-"

"Spare me the list. I want to know **_details_**!" Maya growled that last word.

"Um..." I trailed off. What was I supposed to say?

"Has she confessed!" Ellie yelled, bursting into our bedroom.

"Not yet." Maya said shaking her head sadly.

"Oh. Too bad." Ellie turned to Cassie who had appeared behind her. "She hasn't said anything."

"We might have to resort to cruder methods." Cassie said thoughtfully.

"I am surrounded by gossip hungry lunatics!" I huffed.

"Aha! So there's gossip to be told!" Ellie pointed her finger accusingly at me.

"No" I groaned. "There's no gossip. But… we are going out." I smiled, immensely happy by this.

Now you might be wondering why I hadn't gone immediately to my best friends with this news, but I liked having James to myself. Even though having my best friends know about us would hardly have taken away from our alone time, in fact it probably would have heightened it because Cassie, Maya, and Ellie would have found tons of excuses to leave James and me alone for long periods of time. I _had _wanted to avoid going through this though (this meaning the interrogation I was being subjected to).

"You're going out!" Cassie squealed. "As in boyfriend and girlfriend!" she ran over and hugged me.

"Yes, Cassie. As in 'boyfriend and girlfriend'." I answered. How else would be going out? As elephant and monkey?

"What do you call that, if not gossip?" Maya asked me. I just rolled my eyes in response to her sillyness.

"I've always known that you and James would end up together…" Ellie said.

"Yep. You two are perfect for each other." Maya nodded wisely.

"You are being ridiculous." I informed them. "Although, I _can't_ deny that we _are_ perfect for each other…"

"Okay, it's my turn now." Ellie said.

We all turned to look at her.

"I'll be quick about it, that way we can start choosing Lily's wedding dress, and James tux! Just kidding!" Ellie laughed at the glare I sent her way. "To make a longish story short, me and Remus kind of are togetherish."

"You're "kind of togetherish"?" I asked.

"How can you be "kinda togetherish"?" Cassie wondered out loud.

"I don't know _how_ you can be. But we _are_ kind of togetherish." Ellie said.

"Eww! Did you and Remus kiss!" Maya childishly yelled.

"Yep." Ellie grinned. "Lots and lots of times. And let me tell you—"

"Eww! I don't want to hear about you kissing my brother! That's gross, really really gross!" Maya looked slightly green.

"You'd better get used to hearing about it, 'cause you're sure gonna be seeing a lot of it!" Ellie said just to annoy Maya. And sure enough Ellie was rewarded by a loud shriek from Maya.

"Fine. We won't kiss in front of you." Ellie sighed dramatically.

"Thank god" Maya looked relieved.

"You and Remus? He never seemed 'your type'." Cassie said.

"I know. But after the whole thing with Sirius, Remus was really sweet to me. And… maybe my likes in guys have changed. I don't know. Anyway, I'm just happy with what we have right now."

"Your "kind of togetherness"?"

"Exactly." Ellie grinned at me.

"And you, Maya? What about Jon?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing. We're just friends." Maya answered.

Cassie, Ellie, and I looked at her skeptically.

"Seriously, maybe there will be something later, but for now? We're just friends. And I like it that way."

"As long as you are happy, we're happy." I said linking arms with Ellie and Maya, who in turn linked arms with Cassie.

"Lily, hurry up! I'm hungry!" James bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm waiting for Ellie!" I yelled down. "Ellie, hurry up! Everyone is hungry!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ellie grabbed her purse, which was lying on her bed, and raced down the stairs. I hurried after her.

Halfway down, Ellie stopped suddenly and turned to me. "Let's slide down the banister. It'll be faster that way."

"Okay." I pushed my hair, which was currently down, out of my eyes and positioned myself on the banister.

"One, two, three go!" Ellie and I yelled in unison pushing off. We both started screaming as we picked up speed going down. It reminded me of that day (it felt like years ago), when Ellie and I had slid down the banister and I had landed in James' arms.

And just like that time, I was airborne for a few thrilling seconds before finding myself cradled in his arms and looking up into his warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, baby." James said softly.

"Hi." I smiled up at him.

"Will you two stop ogling each other so we can go eat?" Sirius whined.

James kissed me softly before setting me down gently.

"We're ready." I said taking his hand.

"Great. Where are we off to?" Remus asked.

We had all figured that we deserved a treat, and had decided to take ourselves out for dinner.

"Let's go to that Italian restaurant. You know, the one with the good spaghetti sauce." Cassie suggested.

"I don't like Italian." Sirius announced.

"You have for the past 12 years I've known you." James said.

"Well, today I don't." Sirius made a face.

"Sirius, you can't change your food likes overnight." James pointed out.

"I can."

"I guess you're going to have to starve then." Remus said.

"You have no sense of appreciation for those people who are sensitive to food!" Sirius protested.

I was opening my mouth to say "Sirius, you're was hardly sensitive to food seeing as you devour anything that remotely resembles food." When James put his arm around me and leaned in close to whisper into my ear, "Leave it."

I sighed regretting the chance to verbally spar with Sirius. Oh well, I could always do that another time. And Cassie would enjoy the opportunity to flirt with Sirius.

Instead I thought about this summer. This had been a truly… interesting? amazing? No… this had been a truly life changing summer, I thought as I walked out the door.

I was holding hands with the man whom I had previously hated, but now was pretty sure I would love for forever.

And I was surrounded by a group of people who –before this summer- I would've never thought could be in a room together without murdering each other, but could now be in a room together and would only…. well, bicker constantly; as they were doing now. But at least there was no blood being spilt.

"Liiiilly! Earth to Liiilleeee!" Ellie sang annoyingly. When she saw I was paying attention she said. "I'm right, aren't I?" she gave me a pointed look.

"Um, yeah. Of course." I had no clue what she was talking about.

"HA HA HA!" Ellie cackled madly.

"That's not fair!" whined Sirius.

"Sirius quit complaining." Remus scolded. "Ouch!" Remus said a second later. "How come you never inflict physical pain on Cassie's foot when she's trying to put you in line?"

"It's because I'm special." Cassie wrapped her arms around Sirius' middle.

"Remus, I'm sure if you gave Sirius a good make-out session, he'd be more willing to forgive your patronizing comments." James said.

"Eww!" both Sirius and Remus exclaimed.

"Hmm. Sirius and Remus…" Jon considered it. "You'd make a pretty cute couple…"

"Eww!" Sirius and Remus said again before both tackled Jon onto the grass in the front yard.

"Boys are so immature." Maya muttered.

"Tell me about it." I laughed.

"And yet, what would you do without us?" asked James.

"Live a peaceful live?" suggested Cassie.

"Live a _boring_ life, more like." James said.

"I'm hungry!" said Maya. "I want to eat!" She started kicking Sirius, Remus, and Jon's shins.

"Ow ow ow!" Sirius, Remus, and Jon sprang away from Maya -and each other.

"C'mon you big babies." Maya started walking to the bus stop (Cassie had refused to apparate. "I can't do it right before eating!" she claimed). The rest of us hurried to catch up.

**The end. ****

* * *

**

**Wow. I can't believe it's over. **

**I would like to thank a millions times all you people who have read my story! You're awesome, and I can't begin to explain how much your reviews mean to me! Thank you!**

**Your grateful author,**

**SilverTiger **

** Another Authors Note:** Here's a brief thing on what happens to some of the characters.

Ellie and Remus stay together for half of the Hogwarts school year before mutually deciding to split up. They remained close friends though.

Cassie and Sirius remained together until after Graduating Hogwarts and beyond. That is, until Sirius was convicted of being a Death Eater and sent to Azkaban. Cassie didn't believe Sirius would kill James and Lily, but she never found out the truth from him.

Maya and Jon see each other a few times after going back to their individual schools. After Hogwarts Maya travels to the U.S.A and meets Jon there. They start dating.

James and Lily get married after graduating from Hogwarts. They have a beautiful wedding with Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jon, as the bride-grooms, and Maya, Cassie, Ellie and Petunia as bridesmaids. They have a son named Harry. Unfortunately they are murdered by Peter Pettigrew when Harry is only a few years old (Note: See Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone).

**Thanks again,**

**Rachel **


End file.
